The Story of a New Life
by un-living-perfection
Summary: Monster High fanfiction about the de Nile family that deals with their overthrow and their adjustment to a new world.
1. Royal everyday life

This is **The story of a new life**

Have you ever wondered how the de Niles moved to America? Why they are mummies, and where Cleo's mother was this whole time? The Gloom and Bloom diaries give a bit of insight, but the majority stays unwritten. Here, it is for you.

This is the full story of an ancient family being ripped apart and left to adjust to an era that is 5,000 years too young for them. This is **The story of a new life**.

* * *

The de Nile family was in charge of a thousand-year-old dynasty. While Egypt's pharaoh was influential and powerful, the constellation of his family was rather odd. Instead of a son who would take his place and become the new pharaoh someday, Ramses had two daughters. Nefera and Cleo, who were three years apart.

He had a wife as well - a single one - who had been married to him for a good 20 years. Dedyet was loving and kind, yet incredibly proud of her husband's loyal kingdom. And, really, there was a lot to be proud of. Ramses was a good ruler, strict but fair, who preferred peace over war and freedom over slavery. The rule was stable, and the people seemed happy. But... Was that really so?

Ramses was a capable king, and it was absolutely surprsing when he got stabbed in the back by people who he had trusted with his life.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Royal everyday life**

It was a beautiful day in October when the sun began to rise, coating Egypt in its glorious warmth.

"Sire," a man said gently. "It is time to wake up."

Egypt's treasured pharaoh opened his eyes. Like always, Ramses de Nile had a busy day ahead of him.

Several men entered his quarters to bath, shave, dress, make up and perfume their ruler. There was not a single detail Ramses had to lift his finger for.

Dedyet, Egypt's queen, and her daughters, Nefera and Cleo, went through the same routine. This happened every day at the same time, in different quarters of the palace that stood in Egypt's center.

As everyone looked stunning, a light breakfast was eaten. The only hearable sound was quiet music that was being played in the background.

Eventually, the head of the household opened the discussion. "Nefera," he reminded his heir, "My advisers are meeting you an hour earlier than planned."

The 19 year old hold back a sigh. "Can't I go to the ceremony with you and Mother?"

His answer came quick, the father of two was determined. "No."

"But... I know all the spells, I've practiced, I swear!"

"No! You will _not_ leave the palace!"

Cleo de Nile hold back a smirk. It was a nice change of events for Nefera _not_ to get what she wanted for once.

Soon, the plates got cleaned by several servants.

"I wish you two a nice day," Dedyet stated with a smile, addressing both of her daughters. She hugged them a last time before leaving the halls with her husband.

The girls did not have a second of free time, as a servant was quick to approch them. "Your teachers have arrived," she told them calmly.

As Nefera and Cleo were being brought to the private rooms their teachers gave their lessons in, the younger de Nile could not hold herself back from picking on her usually so mean sister.

"I am so happy I can spend my time after school in Mother's garden," she stated with a smirk, "While you have to meet Father's advisers to talk about... What again?"

Nefera's anger turned into a bitterweet smile. _"Things idiots like you won't understand in one thousand years."_

"Pff, you just say that 'cause you're next in line."

"Yep, that's right. Someday, I'll sit on that throne," Nefera said sweetly as she was pointing at their father's throne while they were walking past it, "And then you can spend as much time in the garden as you want, getting your linen dresses dirty in the mud."

Cleo gave her sister an angry look and watched her disappear in the quarters her teachers used for their lessons. Ugh, that unforgettable fake smile she would always pull when feeling attacked...


	2. The last day in paradise

**Chapter 2: The last day in paradise**

The holy ceremony that the royal couple had attended had taken longer than expected, as a priest had forgotten to paint the vases red. Without the red color, they could not be broken to keep Seth, an evil god, away. Ramses was angry about the young priest's mistakes, but his wife had calmed him down in no time. This was one of the reasons why they balanced each other out so well, and why, even after so many years, their marriage was still lasting.

It was nearly evening, when the royals and their servants stepped on their boat.

"It was a blessing to have you here this day, your highnesses," a chief priest said as a token of farewell, bowing down to both of them.

"The honor was ours," the queen answered with a smile.

"May the gods protect you and our people, and keep Seth away forever."

"Thank you," the pharaoh said coldly as the boat started moving. Ah, yes, the words of the priests were always the same. Religious and holy, yet no one knew what they really thought about their ruler.

The month was a dark one. Ramses placed his hand around Dedyet's shoulders and looked up at the sky with her, as their people slowly brought them home. Their marriage was for sure not as exciting and passionate as it once had been, but romance and intimate moments were certainly not absent in the relationship.

"I love the ceremonies," Dedyet mumbled. "After 20 years of being Queen, I have not yet gotten tired of them," she joked. "They always make me feel calmer and...more protected."

"No wonder, my dear, the gods themselves were present."

"I hope they will forever protect us, even during the dark times that may follow."

"You and me, especially."

"No, the children and poor people, especially. And...the girls. _Our_ girls."

"Ugh, I hope they did not misbehave."

"They never do."

Ramses laughed quietly. "Are you kidding me?"

Dedyet laughed with him. "Maybe just a little bit."

Not being watched, the couple exchanged a few kisses and laughs, before they arrived back in their palace, where Ramses cursed about how late it had become. His schedule had been different, actually he should have still had time for a meeting with the soldiers, but this stupid priest had mixed it all up, and now it was too late for that! Dinner, which Ramses _hated_ to skip, was already prepared. It was a bit lusher than usually, as the royal couple had not been there for lunch.

As the family sat together, and the head of the household was about to grab a fresh piece of goat meat, Dedyet asked him, "Could we speak a prayer before eating?"

Ramses rolled his eyes. _"Fine,"_ he answered, without even _trying_ to hide his impatience.

The room turned quiet while the family prayed. Actually, the only one praying was Dedyet. Cleo had stopped after a good five seconds and Ramses and Nefera hadn't even started.

"I pray to the gods for protection and safety," Dedyet mumbled when finally ending her prayers. She opened her eyes to find her family look at her, and, a second later, start grabbing their food from the golden, fully covered table.

After taking their first bites, Ramses asked his daughter, "How was the meeting?"

"Boring."

He rolled his eyes another time. Nefera's typical teenager behaviour was absolutely unprofessional!

"Mother," Cleo asked happily, "How was the ceremony?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Dedyet replied, as happy as her daughter. "One day, my dear, you will see such a ceremony yourself, and take part in it as well!"

" _I_ will take part in them!" Nefera said angrily. " _I'm_ the future queen!"

"Oh! That's right! How stupid of me."

Nefera did not seem to forgive her mother that mistake, as her eyes formed an angry slit.

The next topic of discussion was what the girls had learned today, and then, Ramses went on to complain about that one priest and his incompetence.

After dinner, Dedyet stated, "I think I will into the garden and watch the stars. Does someone want to come with me?"

Nefera answered, "I hate watching the stars, but-"

"You have events to plan," Ramses interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes, absolutely annoyed about all the things she had to do. Being a heir was fancy, yes, but it was exhausting and stressful as well.

"And you, Ramses?"

"I need to meet my advisers."

Dedyet pulled a sad face. "Again?"

"Absolutely. I may join you later."

"Alright, then. How about you, dear?" Dedyet asked her youngest daughter, wearing a face that was still rather hopeful.

"Sorry, Mother, I'd love to go, but I think I'll go to bed a bit earlier today."

With a smile, she said, "Fine, my dear," before going on her own.

It was an hour later when Ramses de Nile entered his oldest daughter's private quarters.

"Nefera," he said sternly when seeing her sit by her vanity, grooming herself as usually. "I came to discuss tomorrow's plans with you."

The heir to the throne turned around, holding back a sassy eyeroll. Secretly, she hated even the appointments her father sent her to, as they typically resulted in the worst feelings of boredom. "Fine, what's on my schedule?"

Right when the pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, a servant stormed inside. "Sire! You have to leave the palace!"


	3. The night they fled

**Chapter 3: The night they fled**

Ramses was shocked. Of course, as the most important person in the country, he had always been prepared for such an emergency. Yet, this message came so incredibly sudden and out of the blue that he could only respond with, "What?!"

"There are attackers, trying to break through the palace gates!"

Even though something as dangerous as this had never happened, Ramses acted quickly. He turned to his daughter and ordered, "Quick! Come on!"

It was surprising that the heavy feeling of shock did not stop Nefera's movements. Right when she was about to leave after her father, she smelled somethng that made her hesitate. It was a scent so beautiful, it stopped her movements. The princess turned to see her Corpse Flower that was standing in the corner. Without thinking, she grabbed the rather heavy treasure and left the room in panic, still hearing her father order someone, "Get Cleo!"

Outside, in the halls, they saw servants and nurses running away in fear and panic, to look for a safe place in their own private quarters. This was _definitely_ not a drill.

As organized as always, Ramses knew what to do. He was shocked and afraid, deep inside, but a plan for a situation like this one had been made many years ago. Already when the girls were small, he had created several secret safe rooms, without ever hoping that they would need to use them someday. However, a single glance of the situation gave the impression that not being hidden was a death sentence. This impression was more than correct.

Ramses knew that there was a secret door not too far away from their current location. Without thinking, he grabbed Nefera's arm and dragged her with him, in direction to a safe place that barely anyone knew of.

Ramses' heart skipped a beat when the palace gates were broken through, right before of his own eyes. Men with weapons stormed inside, and a face that Ramses knew too well was right in the middle.

"I shall ruuuuuule!" His younger brother screamed.

Frantically, Ramses ran towards the secret door, still dragging Nefera behind him. He thought of his wife. Should he still _get_ her? The garden was on the other side of the palace! Would he even _reach_ her?

He looked from left to right. There was one second to decide what to do, before they would get stabbed.

So, the pharaoh kept running, opened the secret door, and stepped inside with his daughter.

It closed quickly and left the two of them in darkness. Only a few torches were leading the way - down the winding steps.

Ramses and Nefera stumbled down, and stopped as the stairs ended. The only noises that could be heard were steps and screams coming from above, as well as their beating hearts.

Nefera breathed heavily, and started crying helplessly. Meanwhile, Ramses' mind was a mess. _Was this really happening? His own brother overthrowing him? Had he done the right thing by choosing the safe side? Dedyet would surely hide in a room as well, as she knew of their existance? Would the servant even get Cleo? Or was she dead already? Was this the end of a 20-year-long rule?_

His thoughts were interrupted by someone walking down the stairs. It was Cleo, wearing a nightdress, tired eyes and a shocked look on her face.

Ramses was grateful to see her, but he did not say a word, rather chose to hide his emotions behind a grim look on his face.

It was not long until Ramses' chief adviser came down the steps as well. This was no surprise, because they had spoken about such an emergency months ago. _Everyone_ knew what to do. Surely, Dedyet would know, too?

As the adviser had arrived, they walked further away from the city. No one had been speaking for long minutes, but Cleo felt a sudden need to speak up. No matter what exactly was happening right now, they could not leave the city without her mother! Was she... Ra forbid, was she still _up_ _there_?!


	4. Forever irreversible

**Chapter 4: Forever irreversible**

The youngest de Nile stopped walking, and made it very clear that she would not keep going without receiving an immediate answer.

"Where is Mother and what is happening?!"

Ramses seemed unsure what to answer. This was difficult to say... He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself, and answered the question without even turning around. He could not look his daughter in the eyes while saying, "Your uncle has decided he would make a better ruler than I, and has convinced many to follow him. They stormed the palace gates and broke through them. Your mother...your mother was in her garden on the other side of the palace. We were cut off and I could not reach her."

The adviser gently broke in, "Sire, her concern was for you and the princesses. It was her desire that you see to them first. The Queen is undoubtedly already safe in her own secret room as should you all be."

After that, the discussion did not continue. Instead, the four of them walked and walked and walked... There were phases which forced them to hide or run, but it was mainly walking. And that, far away from their home.

About twenty minutes later, they all stopped, as the passage was blocked. In front of them was a huge wall with no visible cracks. It seemed as if it had never been touched before, yet looked endlessly old.

Without hesistance, Ramses stepped forward. He placed his hands on the wall and quietly spoke out a word in a language the girls did not know. This caused the wall to show cracks in shape of a door. A second later, the family stepped through it.

Obvious were four stone 'beds' in the middle of the room. The rest, though, looked as luxurious as the standard the royal family was normally used to. The room was a version of the royal living quarters, yet feeling homely in this cold-ish room seemed impossible.

"Sire," the adviser said carefully. "These wrappings will protect you from all harm." He was pointing at faintly glowing wrappings that were lined around the 'beds'.

Ramses frowned, obviously unsure. He knew of the rooms, yet had not ever seen those wrappings. Had they always been in here, and he had just forgotten about it?

"I assure you, this is the only safe option," the adviser added, seeming both trustworthy and determined.

Ramses then made a momentous decision. He said, "Go ahead."

The adviser held back a smirk. He stepped forward and grabbed the wrappings that were lined around the first 'bed', before approaching his ruler.

Then, Ramses' arms and legs got wrapped. The process was rather short, and when finished, the adviser said gently, "It is best you take place on one of the 'beds', Sire. They exist for maximum protection."

Ramses had his doubts, but something - whatever it was - made him comply. Suddenly, he felt...sleepy. All of a sudden, it seemed as if the 'bed' was the perfect place to rest on. He would just sit down for a short while...

It did not take long until the adviser moved on to Nefera, and, lastly, Cleo, who both took place on their 'beds' as well, feeling...unusually sleepy and dizzy.

With the bandages applied, the family could feel the magic swirl around them . Clearly, something about these wrappings was off, as if there were from a different... _dimension_.

The adviser did not say another word. There was no need to.

As the first one to have gotten wrapped, Ramses had turned so sleepy within short minutes, that he had laid down on the 'bed' instead of just sitting on it. Whether or not he was even still open to conversation was highly questionable. The only obvious thing was that the wrappings - whatever they really were - had taken immediate effect. Even Nefera seemed to be...asleep?

Cleo, sitting on her stone 'bed', wanted to ask the adviser, her sister, her father or _anyone_ , what was going on and what the next step would be, but she was unable to. Instead, the princess laid down and closed her tired eyes. The last thing she saw was the torch light disappearing, and the last thing she could hear was...the sound of _laughter_?


	5. Awake to darkness

**Chapter 5: Awake to darkness**

Slowly, Ramses de Nile opened his eyes. He felt as if he hadn't moved in eternity, as if the air was being sucked out of him. This feeling - whatever had caused it - seemed unbelievably hard to bear.

Instinctively, Ramses got up. He moved his legs in a very slow way, barely able to breathe. The air in this room was absolutely horrible, as if there hadn't been fresh air in for years. How long had they _slept_?

The pharaoh took small steps, but finding anything in the darkness was impossible.

The girls did not make a noise, so he called out, "Nefera! Cleo!" Were they even awake?

Suddenly, a noise quite next to him. It was Cleo, catching her breath. Ramses grabbed her shoulder, which resulted in a scream.

"Cleo, stop!" Ramses commanded. "It's me!"

Cleo held his arm, it made her feel way less alone in the terryfing darkness.

Finally, Ramses said, "I am going to try to find a lamp, but I promise I will be right back."

He knew his daughters were afraid - he was as well -, but the only way to finally see anything was to go find the lamp that had been put in here.

So, the pharaoh moved around the room very carefully and distanced himself from the stone 'beds'. There was a lamp right on the table, he knew it...

Meanwhile, Nefera made herself known by humming a familiar song. It was one her mother had taught the girls to sing, one that would, as Dedyet said, take away the fear. It helped the 19 year old to feel calm in this very scary situation.

Suddenly, Ramses uttered a grunt of satisfaction - wherever he now stood, he had found the lamp, still on the table, where he had last seen it. The pharaoh grabbed it and turned it on. Several sparks lit up the darkness, until, finally, the lamp blazed up.

Each member of the royal family looked around the room, with big eyes and in shock.

Nefera and Cleo were sitting on their 'beds', and Ramses was standing in the corner. Still, all of them were wrapped, as well as covered in dust that seemed to be a thousand years old. No one knew how long they had slept, but the room seemed very deserted, as if it hadn't been entered in years. Was this the truth? Or just a false impression?

Something shocking was noticed at last - the fourth stone 'bed', the one that had been made for Dedyet, was still empty. Where was she, and would they ever see her again?

Cleo did not know the answer, but her eyes were wet already, by the thought of having something happen to her mother. She watched how her father cleaned the dust off of his body and, after that, carefully asked, "Are you alright?"

Nefera answered, "I...guess?" She seemed less pessimistic than her family.

Cleo did not answer her father's question. Instead she stated, with teary eyes, "Mother is still missing."

Ramses looked at his wife's empty stone 'bed' and felt a sharp pain in his heart. How could this be? He had really thought that she had joined them!

"I bet the servants will soon come and let us out," Nefera said. "And then we can see her."

And, another time, the room went quiet.

Ramses walked to the door and tried to open it, but... It was stuck. From this side, the door could not be opened.

While her father was busy with the door, Nefera got up in a careful way and walked around the room. She looked at everything that was available, including her Corpse Flower that was still standing in the same corner she had put it, before sitting down on a couch. "I never knew all this existed," she said in a way that made her seem almost a little bit insulted.

Ramses, who was still standing by the door, replied, "I built those rooms for us to escape to in case some kind of disaster happened. They were not meant to be a permanent dwelling."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Are we...stuck in here?"

Ramses tried to open the door another time, using all the strength he had, before admitting, "The door cannot be opened."

Nefera rolled her eyes. _"Great,"_ she said sarcastically. "Now I will be late for my evening bath!"


	6. A new home

**Chapter 6: A new "home"**

Hours passed. Hours in which the de Niles had not been freed, and hours in which the only source of light had been the lamp on the table.

While Nefera and Cleo were sitting on the coaches, Ramses stood by a library of scrolls that had been put in here for the purpose of entertainment.

"Can I eat something?" Nefera asked, when looking at the dried food and water in front of her.

"Mhm," Ramses agreed, when grabbing the twentieth scroll to read.

"I can't believe you're hungry," Cleo mumbled. "I am totally full."

"Same here," her sister answered when giving the raisin in her hand a grossed out look. "I'm just bored." She put the food back on the plate.

"You're not eating?"

"Depends. How long have we been in here? I won't eat anything older than _me_."

Instead of listening, Cleo looked at her father, hopeful that he might have found an answer.

Sadly, Ramses shook his head. "There is no answer in any of the scrolls."

"Will we ever _age_ again?" Nefera asked.

"I have no idea," her father answered truthfully.

Silence, then, "The servants are really taking their time with freeing us... I wonder what could be more important than the royal family's well-being?"

Ramses sighed heavily, for the first time, showing his sadness. "I have a feeling we will be in here for longer..."

"Noooo," Nefera whined. "The service here is terrible!"

"Just to make sure there really is no clue," Ramses told them, "I will read through all the scrolls again, this time, in detail."

Cleo took a coach for herself. She grabbed a piece of papyrus and wrote down her thoughts and feelings on what had happened. This was useful in several ways. Firstly, it would kill some time, and secondly, it would help her recover.

Nefera looked around the room with big eyes. The thought of not being let out by the servants any time soon gave her a headache. The room was filled with two more people, but Nefera felt as lonely as ever. This was the first time for her to think of her place in line. Surely, she would still be next in line, and everything would go as planned?

The princess felt a heavy burden on her soul. As she could not talk to any of her family members, she left the couch area, approached her Corpse Flower, and sat down in front of it. Gently, the princess felt her plant's leafs. They felt normal, and the appearance of the plant hadn't changed one bit. This was a sign, right? Sure, they had woken up with dust all around them, but as no one had aged, only a few hours could have passed... _Right?_

Nefera looked at her family members a last time to see that Ramses and Cleo were definitely busy, when turning back to her plant and quietly mumbling, "Hello..."

The room was quiet.

"How...are you doing?" Nefera whispered.

"Ah, same here. I miss my old room, too, but I bet we'll get out of here in no time. I mean... Father says the door is stuck and can't be opened from this side, but it must surely work from the other side. And even if this is not the case... There is no way the servants have forgotten about us."

Obviously, there was no answer.

"You know, I'm a bit nervous, because of my place in line. Father said that his brother stormed in with an army, and even though I saw them too, I feel bad to speak to him about it. It's like... I don't want to talk about this, because I don't want to remember that sight. I don't want to imagine that I could have been... _skipped_."

One second of silence, before Nefera continued her conversation.

"Whatever, our guards must have protected us and the palace. There is no way those attackers were stronger. I mean, have you _seen_ the guards? They are stronger than a crocodile, I bet. And... Now the servants are just cleaning up the palace. Because they don't want us to step into a mess. And then, when they're finally finished, they'll come and get us. And Mother will say 'Aww, I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!'. Cleo will cry like the crybaby she is, but I will state the truth: 'I have always known that we will get out of here in time'."


	7. A window of opportunity?

**Chapter 7: A window of opportunity?**

Weeks passed in which the family somehow kept themselves busy. Ramses was reading and reading, trying to find a logical explanantion for the things that had happened, Cleo was writing down everything she thought and felt, and Nefera was...talking. Talking to an object.

"I always knew the guy was weird. I mean... Have you _seen_ him? He was a creepier version of _Father_! Whenever I tried talking to him, he was acting all strange, as if I was a _freak_ , even though _he_ is the ill one. Am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah, I know the wrappings look old and unfashionable, but Father forbade us to take them off. He says it is unsafe to do so without knowing what the wrappings are actually _for_. I say: nonsense. Obviously their sole and only purpose is to make us feel ugly and inferior!"

"...Not that I have _ever_ been anything less than perfect. It's just... You gotta understand my view. I've been in here for weeks and I feel _gross_. Do you think I'm disgusting for not showering a single time? Just to explain myself, there is no shower _in_ here! Strangely enough, I do not stink. Sure, perfection never stinks, but Father and Cleo don't stink either. Something weird is going on, I know it. I mean, how could you possibly-"

"Nefera?"

The princess turned around. "Huh?"

"You have been talking to this stinky plant for _weeks_ ," Cleo complained. "Are you...okay?"

"Hey, it is _not_ stinky!"

"It stinks when I come close, as if it doesn't want to have me around."

Nefera fake smiled right at her younger sister. "Cleo, _no one_ wants to have you around."

"No, Nefera, seriously. Can't you smell it?"

"I can, so... It's best you stay away." She smiled another time, obviously cherishing time with her plant more than time with her sister.

Cleo gave her sister an angry look. Right when she wanted to say something back, their father approached.

"I will turn off the lamp, so that we can sleep, yes?"

"So soon?"

"Nefera, many hours have passed," Ramses told her, obviously worrying about his daughter as well.

"Oh."

"What are you even doing this whole time?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, then. You girls go to the couches to sleep and I will turn the light off."

By the time in here, everyone had chosen a couch to sleep on. The lamp went off and Ramses lied down as well, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Some time later, the room was shaking.

"Nefera! Cleo!" Ramses called out, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," they mumbled, holding on to their couches.

"It is just a small earthquake," Ramses stated, as an attempt to calm them down. "Nothing too serious. Just do not get up."

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. Their one and only lamp had fallen off the table. Now, it was completely dark in this creepy room.

Cleo cursed to herself. She had never had a problem with the darkness in general, but in here, it was terryfing.

A second loud noise was hearable. A stone tile from the roof had smashed to the ground. Now, sunlight was flooding inside. The de Niles were shocked.

Right on time, the shaking stopped. Without thinking, they got up and the family rushed forward and huddled together in the light of the sun.

They stood there, hugging, until the sun went down. No one said a single word, watching the sun and finally feeling it on the skin was too good to be true. Every individual thought about what had happened when seeing the sun go down, which resulted in a lot of tears. They thought about their old home, their old life, the fact that they had been betrayed by people they trusted, and the one missing person who would have risked her life for each and every one of them. No one was sobbing or screaming, just silently crying. In the end, even Ramses had wet cheeks.

This emotional moment would have lasted even longer if the family had not been interrupted by a bratty voice, coming from behind.

"Amanita Nightshade hates to break up your little family gathering, but she needs you to stop what your doing and meet her needs for a moment. Amanita hopes she hasn't bloomed at a bad time, but after 1,300 years in this room she needed to burst forth."

 _...1,300 years?!_


	8. Four's a crowd

**Chapter 8: Four's a crowd**

The three de Niles stood next to each other and faced 'Amanita', gaping and in shock. Nefera's Corpse Flower developing into a green-skinned girl was nothing _anyone_ had expected.

"1,300 years?!" They asked, all together.

Amanita nodded. "1,300 years. That is how long Amanita needs to sleep, before being able to get out of her plant version. She prefers to be a ghoul rather than a Corpse Flower, but understands that her beauty sleep is absolutely necessary."

"We've been in here for 1,300 years?!" Nefera screamed, with a face that looked like she was a second before actually crying.

"Uhmmm... Amanita does not tolerate stupidity," the girl said rudely.

Nefera fell to the ground. Her knees saved her from a breakdown. "I... Everyone is _dead_!"

With this, the former heir to the throne had thought mainly about her place in line, that had obviously been stolen. Her father and sister, on the other hand, came to the realization that their mother and wife could impossibly have survived the attack. Even if she would not have gotten murdered, there was no way for them to ever see each other again.

The de Niles sat down on the couches together, but no one said a word. Instead, they were remaining silent for several minutes, until Amanita got so bored that she said, "Won't you monsters _talk_?! Amanita can't stand boredom!"

Ramses looked at her in shock. "Monsters?!"

"You are mummies. All in all, mummies are a superior class of monsters, yet no one can outshine Amanita herself."

The head of the household looked at his wrappings with wide eyes, before mumbling, "It all makes sense..."

"Amanita thinks that there must have been something wrong, because the wrappings were supposed to make you sleep forever, but, instead, you woke up. Amanita is honestly glad that this is happened, because she has to be adored at all times by people who are with her."

"Will...we be like this forever?" Cleo asked.

"You will, because if not, you die. Unlike Amanita, who cannot be murdered, you still have blood and organs inside you."

"What?!" Ramses asked.

"Amanita warns not to remove your wrappings or they might revert your true age. Amanita is a lot older than she looks, too, because she has spend her days in many different eras, being worshipped every time. Amanita has many statues and monuments dedicated to her. She is surprised you are unaware of that."

"Can you tell us more about 'monsters'?" Ramses asked her.

"Amanita wants you to know that there are other monsters like you. She has seen them and now you will have to move into their world because 'normies' will fear and misunderstand you."

Cleo was surprised. "'Normies'?"

"I think she means humans," Ramses mumbled, trying to put every piece together.

"Amanita," Nefera whined, obviously worried. "Why did I...take you with me? You can control yours scent, can't you?"

"Amanita has many special powers, because she is a monster. She caused you to bring her along when you escaped. Amanita didn't want to be thrown out like a common house plant when the new regime redecorated."

"New regime..." Nefera mumbled in such a quiet tone that it was barely hearable.

"Amanita knows what ruling is like, because she is royalty herself. She comes from the seed of the Corpse Flower, which makes her absolutely special and unique. Unlike you, Amanita would never let herself get betrayed, but she knows that people often misunderstand her greatness. People envy her like your uncle did when I overheard him conspire against your father with his chief adviser."

Another time, the de Niles stared at Amanita, gaping.

"Amanita is so great that she does not have a single weakness," she continued.

"Wait," Ramses commanded, "You heard my brother and chief adviser conspire against me? When?"

"Amanita has great senses, so of course she can hear, even when she goes back to plant. She overheard the two talking a few weeks before the takeover happened. Amanita is so intelligent that she used their information to plan that she would be brought along as well. After all, Amanita did not want to end up like your wife and be left behind."

"Do you know where Mother is?" Cleo asked.

"How would Amanita know? She hasn't seen her."

"Amanita, you said you have great senses, so..." Nefera asked carefully, "Does it mean you can _see_ as well when you're a plant?" She tried not to blush.

"Yes, she can. This caused Amanita to see many disgusting and absolutely unattractive things, unlike her own superior appearance."

"You saw me... In my room... This whole time...?"

"Amanita remembers seeing you naked many times, but she does not want to recall this memory right now. Instead, she wants to talk about herself and about how her beauty has been celebrated through the ages."

"There is a last thing I need to make clear," Ramses said as he looked at Amanita. "We are mummies. Monsters. This is why we have to live with other monsters. Because humans do not understand us anymore? And we cannot take our wrappings off. This is why we do not age. Is that correct?"

"Amanita thinks that you are a very selfish family to only ask questions about yourself. She is tired of answering, but will say 'yes' a last time, so that you can move on and compliment her."

"Thank you," Ramses said, "This is a _lot_ to take in right now."


	9. Hope

**Chapter 9: Hope**

"If I am a monster, does that mean...?" Ramses got up and approached the stone 'beds'. All of a sudden, he grabbed the first one and stacked it onto the second. The girls watched him in shock.

"Father!"

"Apparently, being a monster greatly increases one's strength," Ramses noticed. "I can stack the 'beds' on top of each other and try to widen the whole in the ceiling."

Nefera looked up to see the tiny hole. "This will take _forever_..." She mumbled.

"In the meantime, Amanita can give you a detailed account of her 'unlife'," Amanita said to the girls.

"'Un...life'?" Cleo asked.

"'Unlife' is life, just for monsters. Amanita advises you to get used to our words so that you will not get made fun of in the monster world."

"So, there's a world for humans and one for monsters?" Nefera asked when watching her father work in the distance.

"Yes, but Amanita wants to talk to you about her greatness."

"I'm great, too," Nefera told her.

"No one is as great as Amanita."

Nefera crossed her arms, obviously disagreeing.

"Can you instead tell us more relevant information?" Cleo asked.

"Of course! Amanita's favorite color is purple, but, actually, every color looks good on her."

"My favorite color is gold, 'cause it's the most expensive one," Nefera said, as if she was trying to be better than her plant friend.

"No one asked for your opinion, especially not someone as independent as Amanita Nightshade! She was bored to death by listening to the words you said to her all this time, and counted down the days until she would leave her flower and not be forced to listen to you anymore. Now, the day has come, but you keep talking about yourself like some narcissist."

Nefera gave her flower an angry look. Actually, she felt sad and heart-broken by the fact that not even a plant had accepted her for showing emotions. Like a true brat, Nefera said, "Sorry, Ams, I needed to use you for my _own_ benefits."

"Amanita does not tolerate being used, instead, she has other people who do work for her. Her admirers, for one. They are crazy after Amanita and her scent."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "I can barely decide which of you I despise more."

"Shut _up_ , Cleo!" Nefera snapped.

"Amanita has never liked you and she is not afraid to show it," Amanita said to Cleo.

"Ams, what other monsters are out there?" Nefera asked. "Is anyone of them as fab as we are?"

"There are many monsters with different powers, but most of them bore Amanita. They are all similar to each other, while Amanita is the only one special and different. In case you have forgotten about her uniqueness, Amanita can go dormant and revert back to plant form any time she wants, but it takes 1,300 years to wake up when she chooses to do so."

"I can't believe we were in here so long," Nefera said, truly sad. "And now we are _still_ here!"

"Amanita is angry at you for always making everything about yourself!" Amanita snapped. "She would much rather talk about her own self!"

"I know I talked to you about myself a lot, Ams, but I needed it," Nefera responded. "Talking to you was better than talking to Cleo or Father. You understood me, you know? 'Cause we're both superior."

Right in that moment, Ramses approached. "Is is time to sleep again," he said. "I can see the stars when looking through the opening."

"Have you widened it, Father?" Cleo asked.

"Barely. Work is hard and progress is slow, but, one day, it will be big enough for us to crawl through, I promise."

Days passed in which the routine was the same. Ramses worked, and Cleo, Amanita and Nefera sat together to talk.

One day, a caravan passed by, which could be heard in the distance by Ramses who stood closely by the opening.

"There's a caravan!" He screamed.

Cleo and Nefera got up, and the de Niles shouted for help as loudly as possible, but the caravan was too for away to hear them.

Ramses used this opportunity and looked around in shock. "Cleo, can you crawl through?" He asked, as she was the youngest and smallest.

Cleo climbed up the 'beds' and tried her best to crawl through the opening, but the hole was too small for her shoulders to fit through.

As it was obvious that Nefera and Ramses, with their broader shoulders, wouldn't fit through either, Ramses asked, "Amanita, can _you_ crawl through?"

Amanita climbed up the 'beds' and fit through the hole without a problem. As a plant monster, her shoulders were a lot smaller than the ones of past humans.

"Amanita I will return with help to free you," Amanita said.

Then, she was gone.


	10. Absolutely indescribable

**Chapter 10: Absolutely indescribable**

The de Niles waited. Seconds. Minutes.

"Father, do you think she will return?" Cleo asked.

Ramses didn't answer Cleo's question. Instead, he said, "I will keep working on widening the opening."

They watched how he climbed up the 'beds' and continued, then, the girls walked back to the couches to sit down.

"I think she has never intended to come back," Cleo said in a totally depressing tone.

"Uh, ex _cuse_ me? Ams is super nice, of course she will come back!"

"Have you actually _listened_ to her? That girl talked about herself in _third person_ , Nefera, I think she is a lost cause. I always knew she hated me, but I never envisioned her to be so selfish. No wonder you like her."

"Ew, Cleo, you _gross_ me out!" Nefera snapped. "Ams' way to talk is fancy!"

"She's your one and only friend, huh?"

"Uh? Are you actually that stupid?"

"No. I'm just enjoying that, finally, you can't pick on me anymore for being next in line," Cleo said with a smirk.

"What?!"

"Uncle has taken your place."

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't stuck in here with you. It would be a lot better without you here, you know that? Maybe it would even be _enjoyable_."

Ignoring her sister's comment, Cleo stated, "I miss Mother."

"I miss my old life," Nefera answered.

"...You don't miss our mother?"

"I miss my servants coming inside my room in the morning to bath, shave and perfume me."

Cleo rolled her eyes. Silence, then, "...Do you think she was..." Cleo lowered her voice, " _murdered_?"

"Who?"

"Mother."

"I don't know. I wish she was here instead of you."

Cleo gave her sister an angry look. "I hate you."

"I've _always_ hated you."

Ramses interrupted his daughters' conversation by sitting down next to them, obviously exhausted.

Cleo looked outside and said, "The day is almost over, and Amanita hasn't returned."

"I would not count on her," Ramses stated. "But it is alright. I have learned to trust no one but myself, and, since I have been the one working on the opening, I can assure you that we will get out of here in the near future."

"I know we aren't ageing and all," Nefera said, "But when is _'the near future'_?"

Ramses looked at the opening, before answering, "Give me one month and I will get us out of here."

Boring weeks passed.

Nefera and Cleo could not do anything but keep themselves busy while their Father was working.

The opening in the ceiling gave them the power to record the passing of days, which Cleo wrote down in her papyrus collection. There were 34 lines on her paper at the day that the family got out.

It was an afternoon when Ramses approached his daughters. "I think it is time," he told them.

They looked at him with big eyes.

"Now, we should be able to fit through the opening in the ceiling."

The girls got up in no time.

"I wanna go first," Nefera whined when the family approached the opening.

"Fine, then," Ramses agreed.

With a loudly beating heart, Nefera climbed up the stone 'beds' her father had stacked on top of each other. She grabbed the opening with both her hands and pulled herself up, into the outside world.

From one second to another, Nefera sat in the sunlight. The feeling of this was simply incredible. Like the feeling she had felt when waking up after 1,300 years in a dusty room that had become her tomb, the feeling of the sunlight on her skin after over a thouand years of darkness, was undescribable. The princess closed her eyes, unable to move, and enjoyed it with every part of her being.

Only a few seconds later, Cleo climbed out as well. Suddenly, she was sitting next to her sister, as impressed as her.

The girls sat in the sunshine, on top of their tomb, until their father was the last one to climb out.

Similar to when the ceiling tile had smashed on the floor, the de Niles sat together, hugging and crying, until the sun went down.


	11. Making a decision

**Chapter 11: Making a decision**

After watching the beautiful Egyptian sunset, the de Nile family got up and looked around. They stood in the African desert, seeing nothing but sand all around them. The sky was clear, and there were no houses or caravans or _anything_ to make them feel less lonely. The obvious question that nobody asked was 'Where do we _go_?'. This question stayed unsanswered for several seconds, until Ramses de Nile turned to his daughters.

"Come on," he said to them, "We have to seek safety."

"But... Ams said that only monsters will understand us," Nefera threw in. "What if we meet... _normies_?"

"We have no choice but to move and see where the gods will take us."

And so, they walked. Ramses to the front and his daughters behind him. They walked and walked, without spotting a single sign of life (or, was it _un_ life?).

Finally, after what felt like many hours, the family saw a village in the distance, small, but definitely inhabited. From this distance, it was impossible to judge whether it were monsters or humans living there.

The closer they came, the better the family could see people of different skin colors standing by their houses. This was highly abnormal, as the colors included shades of green and _blue_. Whoever lived in this village, they were definitely not in any way _human_.

Before the family could be spotted, Ramses stopped walking. He watched the monsters closely.

There were small, absolutely weird-looking 'children' playing in the mud, and 'women' doing laundry and whatnot. Offside, there was a group of male monsters, seeming to be talking to each other.

After narrowing his eyes to a slit, Ramses turned around to Nefera and Cleo. He ordered, "You girls wait here. I will go to those abnormal creatures and try to start a conversation by asking for help and a safe place to stay."

Nefera's eyes widened. "You wanna live with those... _things_?!"

"No, but we need a place to stay. They might know one."

"Are you sure you want to go on your own, Father?" Cleo asked, biting her lip.

"There is no way I am bringing you girls into contact with... _those_. Wait here and watch me from afar."

With those words, Ramses turned around. Bravely, he walked closer to the monsters by the village.

The closer he came, the more stares he got. Mummies were rarely seen, even in a place like this.

"Hello," Ramses said very sternly when approaching the group of men, rather angry that no one was bowing down to him, a living god.

"Can we help you?" A grey-skinned monster asked.

The former pharaoh was highly surprised that the people _understood_ him! "I... I need a place to stay. With my daughters."

It was then when the group noticed the two mummies standing in the background.

One of the monsters turned around to his house, and answered, "There is indeed a free house in here. Small, but cosy. It is the last one on the right."

Ramses couldn't believe that this creature had just suggested him to _stay here_! With _them_! Couldn't they see that he was royalty?!

Trying not to lose his temper, Ramses told him, "We are looking for something more...adequate."

"You will not find anything more 'adequate," one monster said, "in this whole desert. Unless you want to live with disgusting normies."

Ramses narrowed his eyes to a slit. He couldn't stand the lack of manners the man presented!

"I can see...," a man said darkly, "that you can _definitely_ pay." He was looking at Ramses' golden jewellery, the one had worn on the day of the takeover.

"I will not pay for a second-class accommodation," Ramses told him angrily, like the snob he was.

"Fine," the man said shrugging, "Then spend the rest of your endless unlife walking through the desert. Either that, or you will get caught and killed by normies."

Ramses' eyes widened. He wondered whether humans would really react in such a way, seeing a past ruler of their country, even still wearing his crown. Ramses had always thought of Egypt's population as quiet and humble, but apparently, that was not the case.

Accepting the dangers of walking through the desert vulnerably, Ramses stated, with clenched teeth, "We will need people to dig up our old treasures. They must have gone somewhere after we vanished. If you unwashed commoners can provide such a service, I will give a piece of my jewellery as a payment for your rotting house."

Suddenly, the men started laughing. "Whatever happened to your 'treasures', we are not involved in it, and unwilling to risk our lives to find them for you. After all, we have wives and children to care for! Give your necklace as a payment for the house, or leave our village and never return!"

Ramses growled in anger, when taking off his precious necklace. No matter how barbaric and unintelligent those commoners may were, they were definitely right - Trying to find a fitting residence in the desert would be like flirting with Anubis, the god of death, himself.


	12. A mysterious offer

**Chapter 12: A mysterious offer**

"Ugh, I hate it here!" Nefera complained, when sitting down on her new bed.

"I agree that this house is absolutely below our standards," Ramses stated, "But there was no other choice."

"And now?" Nefera asked. "We are royalty, leaving in a village full of commoners!"

"I wonder if there is something left of our old treasures..." Ramses mumbled. "Some statues, or jewellery."

"Where would all that stuff be?" Cleo asked, sitting on her own bed.

"I have ordered a few servants, back then, to take certain treasures, and put them into the safe rooms."

"But there was barely anything in ours," Cleo said, "Except for a few costly statues, but nothing really private."

"That is right. However, if we had all the treasures now, we would _certainly_ be rich. Then, it would be no problem to build up a new life, somewhere else, away from this _dump_."

"Can't you send those nasty green-skinned fools to get them?" Nefera asked. "I bet they'd do it for the payment of kissing your feet."

"Nefera," Ramses said darkly, "The commoners' manners have changed over the years. Either that, or monsters are horribly rude. I have asked them already, but they have disagreed."

"And? Force them."

"How?!"

"You're the pharaoh!"

Ramses rolled his eyes, and groaned. Without answering, he laid down in his bed, and rolled to the side, facing the wall instead of his daughters. Obviously, he was _not_ the pharaoh anymore!

The house was quiet for several minutes. The de Niles were lying in their beds, facing the walls with open eyes. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Father?" Cleo asked shyly, her voice being barely hearable.

"Hm?"

"Do you think... Mother was in one of the secret rooms? You said she knew that they existed..."

Silence, then, "I don't know, Cleo..."

"I am worried about my old stuff," Nefera admitted. "I had dresses simple commoners would have died for."

Strangely enough, no one was answering that comment. As if, both Ramses and Cleo had rolled their eyes.

The next morning, the de Niles sat together at their common-looking table, to discuss the plans for today.

"I will go see if anyone in this village will try to find our old treasures," Ramses told his daughters. "I bet some people are corrupt. I just have to ask the right ones."

"Can you really call those creatures 'people'?" Nefera asked sassily. Another time, her comment was ignored.

"What should we do, Father?" Cleo asked.

"You girls better stay inside. Do not answer the door if someone knocks. Those monsters might be dangerous."

 _"Great,"_ Nefera said with an angry sarcasm. "Now I escaped my prision just to get caught in a _new_ one."

"Stay inside!" Ramses cursed.

 _"Fine,"_ Nefera answered with an eyeroll. Seriously, she missed Amanita's company. Her family was horrible!

Two hours later.

Even though there were two mummies inside, the house was quiet. Nefera and Cleo did not speak with each other.

Outside, their father was walking around in the village. He had talked to several men, yet none of them had agreed to go dig up the secret rooms.

There was a creature that wore dark clothing, yet had very pale skin. The man stood in the shadow as Ramses approached.

"Interested in a deal that will get you rich?" the former pharaoh asked darkly.

"Sure. I am definitely in need of some gold, to afford getting out of the country."

Ramses' eyes widened. How could someone _want_ to get out of Egypt? The best country in the world?!

"It is too hot for me to stay," the pale man explained. "The sun can quite literally kill me."

"Listen," Ramses said, obviously uninterested in what the monster had to say. "I need someone to go back to where I came from. I have escaped a tomb with precious treasures inside. Yet, I was unable to bring anything here. If you go back to my old tomb, get all the treasures out and bring them to me, and then search for more secret tombs to bring the treasures to me _again_ , I will make you rich."

"And how, exactly?"

"You are allowed to pick out one treasure and keep it to yourself."

"One?!" Suddenly, he man started laughing.

"Two, but not a single one more!"

"You're a horrible cheapskate. You want me to risk my life for two lousy treasures?"

"Lousy?! Those treasures are worth more than your whole life!"

"...Life?"

"Uh... _Un_ life."

"...When exactly have you escaped your tomb?"

"...Why are you asking?"

"Because it seems like it wasn't a long time ago."

"That is none of your business!"

"Listen, cheapskate, there is another thing I could do for you. One thing so small that I'd accept two treasures as a payment."

Ramses rolled his eyes. "And what _is_ that?"

"I could give you a priceless information."

The former pharaoh turned around to leave. "Goodbye."

"Wait."

"Ugh, what is it?!"

"I can tell you where you will find servants."


	13. A full 10,000

**Chapter 13: A full 10,000**

Without any jewellery left on his body, Ramses entered the tent.

Inside sat a small, wrinkled woman, who was an unbelievably ugly sight. Ramses was sure that no Egyptian woman would _ever_ look this ugly.

"How can I help you?" She asked, her voice horribly croaky. So croaky, that she reminded him of his mother.

"I...was sent here by a vampire."

"Password?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, _madhouse_."

The woman nodded. "What is it that you want?"

"Anything you can give to a former pharaoh. The greatest one, by far."

"There is only one thing I can give to you," the woman said. Then, she disappeared in a side room.

The witch - or whatever she was - came outside again, with a scroll in her hand. "Read this out," she said, when handing it to him.

Ramses' eyes widened as he read over the words. They were written in Ancient Egyptian, yet, made no sense at all. "What... _is_ this?"

"This will show how influential you _really_ were," she said in an almost arrogant tone.

Angrily, Ramses looked back at the papyrus. Quietly, he spoke out the words. This took more than a minute.

After the last one, Ramses looked up, back at the woman. Right when he wanted to ask what this had been for, he heard a _poof_.

Next to him stood... _Anubis himself_!

Ramses couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to bow down to his god, when there was another _poof_.

Suddenly, another one, looking exactly as the other, stood by his side.

"This is... _incredible_ ," Ramses mumbled, barely hearable.

Another _poof_ was heard. Then, another one. This happened again, and again, even simultaneously, until Ramses looked around, to see... Nothing. The whole room was filled with Anubises.

"It seems," the woman said, "you were really quite influential."

"Are those... _servants_?"

"They are Anubis servants, that will from now on be yours. Those creatures are not really gods, and they do not have a mind on their own... _yet_. Experiences will make them learn, and they will one day know your tastes. I will let you know that Anubis servants are unkillable, and will live forever, until the household they have been assigned to dies for whatever reason. In this case, they will simply disappear. Anubis servants cannot be bought or gotten in any way again. You have to be happy with what you got. In this case, a full 10,000."

"...Thank you?"

"There is nothing else I can do for you or your daughters."

His eyes widened another time. "How did you-"

"Get outside, Ramses de Nile, and do not return."

"Can you tell me where my wife is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She smirked darkly. "I do not want to change destiny's course."

He looked at her in anger.

"Leave."

"You know where she is, but you will not say it?! How dare you! I will have my servants-"

Another _poof_ was heard, and, suddenly, Ramses found himself outside. He turned around, but her tent was gone.

Ramses, and several buildings all around the area, were crowded by Anubises.

The former pharaoh turned to one next to him, to order, "I want you to go back to my family's old tomb, and get the treasures out. Bring them to me. Also, look for more rooms underground. They were secret ones, but contain more treasures. Look for anything that is valuable in them, and bring it to me."

"Yes, Sire."

"Take... 9,989 servants with you. That should be enough to look everywhere and bring everything here."

"Yes, Sire."

It was shocking to see when 9,990 servants started walking. The rest, 10 of them, stood in the sand and stared holes into the air, in a really mindless way.

It was afternoon when Ramses returned to Nefera and Cleo.

They were definitely surprised to see 10 _Anubises_ by their father's side!

"Daughters, there is no need to pray," Ramses told them. "Those are servants."

Cleo's yes widened. "How did you-"

"It was a spell of some kind. Anyway, I sent the rest of them to look for our treasures. They will bring all of them here, as soon as everything is found."

"And how many _is_ 'the rest of them'?" Nefera asked.

Her father couldn't hold back a smirk. "Oh, just 9,990."


	14. Plans for the future

**Chapter 14: Plans for the future**

A few days had passed. Days in which the de Niles had barely interacted with any other monster.

Sure, they had been told that they were now part of a different society. Yet, adjusting to this kind of society seemed like something the de Nile family did not want to do, at least not fully. All this still seemed strange. From what they had seen, monsters were a lot different than humans. What if one of those dreadful creatures would actually _hurt_ them?

For this reason, they had stayed inside their hut. Plus, obviously, no other villager could compare to their perfection. As none of them was willing to serve the de Niles as they felt they deserved, the family had stayed away entirely.

It was noon when someone knocked on the door.

Ramses looked up from the scroll about the 'culture' of monsters he had been reading and stated coldly, "Get away!"

"...Sire, it is us," he heard a familiar voice say. "Do you want us to leave?"

As Ramses realized that the monsters outside the hut were his servants, he got up and approached the door, closely watched by his daughters.

After the door was opened, the family gasped. Their servants walked inside, one by one, and placed Egyptian treasures on the floor. It took them many minutes to bring all of it together, and as they were finished, the small hut was full of gold.

It was a shock for the de Niles to finally look at what they thought they'd never see again. Jewellery of all kind, belonging to Ramses, Nefera, Cleo and Dedyet, statues and everything valuable they had kept in their rooms was lying in front of them.

Kneeling down and touching their treasures was very emotional. Cleo held one of her mother's necklaces and pulled it closer to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears out.

Finally, Ramses decided, "Using this as our basis of wealth, we can live an unlife of luxury and regain what we have lost."

"You want to sell our stuff?" Nefera asked, partly heart-broken.

"There is no other option," Ramses stated. "There is surely something we can give away, as we know it will be worth it."

"But... I _like_ my stuff!" Nefera whined.

Ignoring this, Ramses turned to the servants. "Can you build us a palace?"

"Of course, your highness. Where should we build it?"

"Somewhere far away from any...monsters. And humans, as well. Somewhere we can live alone and in peace."

"What materials should be used, Sire?"

"Stone. I want our new palace to resemble our old one. Make it opulent."

The servants looked at each other. They seemed unsure. "Where should we get the stone and furnite from, your highness?"

"Let us go through our treasures and decide what to give you. This, you will take to buy whatever is needed for a palace and a life of luxury."

The servants nodded. "Yes, Sire."

It was then when the family looked at the treasures in detail. All of them were incredibly costly, yet some were hard to give away, as they were connected to memories from their old lives.

Cleo looked through her old jewellery, while listening to her sister throwing a fit about everything Ramses asked her to sell.

"You cannot keep everything!" He cursed.

"I _need_ it!"

"That's nonsense! We will never get out of this dump, if you refuse to sell your treasures!"

Cleo barely listened. It hadn't taken long for her to decide to give everything she had away. The only treasures she kept were the ones belonging to her mother.

The discussion between Ramses and Nefera continued for several minutes, until everyone had looked through the treasures. As it was time to collect everything the servants would take with them to sell in order to create a new place to live, Ramses looked at everything his youngest daughter had selected. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. " _That_ much?"

Cleo nodded. "I decided to keep Mother's stuff rather than my own."

Suddenly, at the mention of Dedyet, the hut went quiet.

"I'm sure... I'm sure once she comes back, she'll be happy we kept it," Cleo mumbled.

Silence, again.

Ramses turned to his servants, asking sternly, "Have you seen any mummies on your way to our tombs?"

"No, Sire," one of them answered. "Mummies are very rare to see."

"There is one we are looking for."

"I am afraid the tombs were absolutely empty, Sire, except for the treasures."

Ramses nodded. Obviously, he did not want to keep discussing the topic. It was too painful.

"I expect you have taken everything there was inside them?"

"Absolutely."

"Good," he decided. "Then take our treasures and build _the greatest palace the monster world has ever seen_."


	15. Final words

**Chapter 15: Final words**

Several weeks had passed. Finally, the palace was finished.

Nefera had complained every day about spending another day in the common village full of creepy creatures, but when the family actually stood in front of the finished palace, they were shocked: The palace was about as big and glorious as their old one had been, and the whole construction had been finished in _weeks_. Within _weeks_ , those 10,000 servants had created a glorious building out of nothing.

When the de Niles entered, they kept quiet. Instead of commenting on the furniture, they stared at the wonderful walls.

"This is it," Ramses finally stated when getting over his speechlessness. "A place worthy of our royal being."

Not only was the palace itself good enough for the de Niles to live in, it was also far away from civilization. This meant that the de Niles could take their time to adjust to this new society, that was still kind of like the old one. It was still Egypt, after all.

It didn't take a long time for everyone to choose their rooms. There was nothing to unpack, as they had come with nothing. The servants would be bringing a few treasures in later, the rest had been sold for the new palace.

This one was huge, too, and with the many servants, it even felt like home...a _little_ bit.

Instead of sitting together, each family member spent a lot of time alone. Even weeks later, Cleo wanted to talk through everything that had happened, but it seemed like both Ramses and Nefera were uninterested in that. Of course, it still hurt, but wouldn't it be better to talk about it together instead of pretending all this had never happened?

While Ramses was downstairs to talk to the servants about monsters and the current society - he did that every day to gain precious knowledge -, Cleo sat on her bed inside her room. She spent most of her days with beauty care, as her brush and makeup were about the only things she still had left. The princess sighed when brushing her hair for what seemed like a thousandth time.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" A servant with a fan asked.

"I was wondering... Are there news about Mother?" Truly, this was the only thing on Cleo's mind. Several groups consisting of a hundred servants each had been send to look for Dedyet. They were checking every nearby area, every tomb and every village.

"I am afraid that I have not heard any news, Princess."

Cleo faced the ground. "Oh... That was...expected."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Just...look for her, please."

"Many groups are searching daily, your highness."

"For Ra's sake, she can't be... _gone_! She has to be _somewhere_!"

"There is a possibility that the queen might not have been mummified," the servant stated neutrally.

Cleo gave him an angry look.

His white eyes widened.

" _Don't_ say that."

"Noted. I am sorry."

It was then when a servant, looking exactly like the others, came inside.

"Princess Cleo, your father wants to see you," he stated.

Cleo gasped quietly. Suddenly, her heartbeat became faster. She felt...warm inside.

Was this it? The message that Dedyet had been found? Ra, she could be standing in the living room that exact _moment_!

Cleo ran downstairs. She felt very optimistic. This _had_ to be good news. Why else would her father call her down to him?!

When the princess reached the bottom of the stairs, she met her sister, who had been called into the living room as well.

But instead of wearing an optimistic face, Nefera looked sad. Not overly sad, but as if no news could be good enough to bring a smile back to her face.

The sisters entered the room together. They found no Dedyet, but Ramses, sitting on a chair at the grand table.

"Sit down," he said to them, having a group of servants right behind him.

As the girls sat down, Ramses stated, "My research has been finished."

Cleo's eyes widened. Right when she wanted to ask 'Do you finally know where Mother is?!', her father continued his speech.

"I now know _every_ detail about this society and the monster world."

Cleo felt extremely disappointed. She felt as if her father had just ripped her heart out of her body just to throw it down a cliff.

"This is knowledge I need to share with you," Ramses continued sternly. "It is essential to know."

And so he held a one hour-speech about every monster there was and its qualities and behaviour, and every biological aspect about mummies that was known. He talked about how Egypt had changed and about the place they were right now.

Finally finished, Nefera asked, "And...what now?"

"There is no other way but to adjust," Ramses told her.

"I don't _wanna_ adjust, Father," she whined.

"Nefera, we will never live with any other monster, but adjusting is essential. We will not die - ever - and the world will keep changing."

"Can't we at least go live with humans again? I wanna keep the servants, but the other monsters...freak me out. I don't _want_ to be one of them!"

"I know, my daughter, but approaching a human is out of question. If they see us, they will murder us. It is them who have brought us here and, for this, I will never forgive them."

"So... You just want us to stay here all the time?"

"I will arrange business deals with other wealthy monsters to get in contact with some, and to keep myself busy. Meanwhile, you girls will get tutored."

Nefera seemed angry. "By who?!" She snapped.

"Not in this tone!" Ramses cursed. "A private tutor will educate both you and your sister. Just because we are monsters, does not mean education is unimportant!"

"I _hate_ being a monster!" Nefera screamed. "My life is _worthless_!"

" _Being a monster is better than being the most evil, reckless and soulless creature the gods have created_ \- _humans_. From now on, I want _nothing_ to do with them. If one of them ever finds us here and enters the palace, I swear to Hathor, the servants will _kill him immediately and in the most merciless way_ _possible_!"

For the first time, Cleo spoke up. Her voice sounded sad, yet, she was shocked. "I can't believe how you are talking about humans, Father."

"What?!"

"Have you forgotten? _We_ were humans. And another person, too."

"I don't care about 'another person'. I care about us and nothing else! The sole existence of humans is a threat to our peace!"

Cleo couldn't believe how her father had forgotten the person who had once been the most important part of his life. " _Mother_ was a human."

"And?! What have they done to her?!"

Suddenly, the room went quiet. Ramses had just indirectly spoken out that his wife had been murdered.

The former pharaoh's facial expression saddened quickly, especially by looking at his daughters.

"I... am sorry. That is not how I meant it."

Yet, the damage was done.

" _Anyway_ ," Ramses said solely to bring up a different topic, and to end the discussion for good, "we now know everything about us, society and the people around us, and we will use this knowledge to integrate us."

Cleo couldn't believe how quickly their father had seem to put his wife behind himself.


	16. A special guest

**Chapter 16: A special guest**

It were a few hundred years later when someone was at the door.

The servants entered Ramses' office with - _finally_ \- some good news.

"Sire," they told him, "There is someone at the door."

Ramses raised an angry eyebrow when looking up from his papers. "Send them away - like always!"

"Uh, your highness, the woman is claiming to be your sister. We are unsure what to do."

Ramses' eyes widened greatly. Without taking another look on his work, he got up and left the room. The former pharaoh walked through the main hall and approached the door to the outside, only to see that his younger sister Neferia was standing right in front of him. Her legs and arms were bandaged, and she had the same version of servants behind her, just that instead of Anubis, they looked like Sobek, a god in the form of a crocodile.

"Neferia," Ramses mumbled in shock. He took a step towards her and pulled his sister into a long hug.

As it was over, Neferia looked up at the building to state, "A nice palace, really."

"I... What are you doing here?"

" _Uh, visiting_?"

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know."

Ramses was speechless. "...Come in, please."

The siblings entered the eating hall and sat down at the grand table.

"Where are the others?" Neferia asked.

"...Nefera and Cleo are with their tutor in another hall."

"And Dedyet?"

Suddenly, the room filled with silence.

"Uh... You don't know it?" Ramses asked.

"Know what exactly?"

"She... I mean... She didn't make it."

"What?"

Ramses graoned. He was in no mood to explain it all, especially not when he had so many questions to ask _himself_!

"Didn't you flee with her?"

"No. She got lost in the chaos."

"Oh."

"How come you didn't know?"

"Well, I never saw her again after the overthrow. So, I assumed she went with you."

"Neferia, what _happened_?"

"Well, our brother got throned as you all were gone."

"He - _ugh_! What did he tell the people?"

"That you got murdered. It was no problem for him to take over. He was next in line, after all."

"What did you and Tut do? And how did the people react?"

"We stayed where we were, duh. What else could we have done?"

"Stop him?!"

"Ramses, you were gone, why does it _matter_?!"

"Where is Tut? Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

"Have you lost him as well?"

Neferia rolled her eyes. "Ramses, I _died_!"

Ramses gasped as she was stating the obvious. "When? Why?"

"I don't know. I was bathing when I felt a knife in my back."

"Neferia, that... That is horrible."

"I know, but there are benefits. Just think of all the wrinkles I'd have if I would have died as an old lady!"

"So, Tut was still alive when you died?"

"You miss Tut more than Dedyet?"

He gave her an angry look.

"What? I'm just asking."

" _No_! Now tell me, what did the people do after my death? How did they react?"

"I don't know. You think I surround myself with common people?"

Ramses rolled his eyes.

"They were sad, I suppose. Not all, though. I mean, some were clearly against you."

"And why are you here?"

"I heard about you, so I thought I'd make my servants bring me here to check if the rumors were true."

"No, I mean, how did you _make_ it? I thought that only the girls and I survived, because the bandages were supposed to keep us asleep. Then, they failed and that is why we are here. If you died and got mummified normally, how are you here?"

"I didn't get mummified normally. Normal mummies are rotting corpses, duh. In my case, the magical bandages were used instead of a normal mummification procedure. I have no idea why. Maybe more people knew about the effect they have when they fail and wanted to keep me alive forever? Or...my murderer knew. Whoever it was."

"I... Fair enough. Where do you live, actually?"

"In the Old World. I got contacts, you know?"

"What _Old_ _World_?"

"It's an extra world, kind of, made for monsters."

"That's...great. How did you get there?"

"By accident. And that's why my servants look different than yours, I got them from a different dimension. In the Old World, everyone is educated. There are more mummies than here. But most people living there are... _old_. And not in a good way."

Ramses raised an eyebrow. "That's...interesting."

"How many servants do you have?" His sister wanted to know.

"10,000."

"What?! I have _1,000_!"

Ramses leaned back with a smirk on his face. "Well, I was pharaoh."

"Pff, mine look _way_ fancier."

Ramses' facial expression became serious again. "Is the Old World safer than this one?"

"Well, there was this normie scandal..."

"...What?"

"Some normies sneaked inside, disguised as monsters. No idea how they made it."

"Romans?"

"Yes. I _hate_ Romans. First, they get rid of our beautiful and truly superior culture and _then_ they have the audacity to sneak into a world made especially for monsters!"

"Normies are evil by nature. Neferia, I want you to know that you can move here anytime you want. I don't want you to be unsafe."

"Oh, no worries. I got my own palace, made for _my_ needs. The normies will never harm me, I'm undead, after all."

"Be careful, Neferia! You can die by being unwrapped, organ failure or losing too much blood!"

She fake yawned. "Boring."

"No, seriously. Be careful."

After a few seconds of silence, Neferia asked, with a smirk on her face, "And? What does it feel like being single again?"

"Stop this!" Ramses cursed.

"I'm a bit sad about Dedyet being gone, too, but you got to admit: She could be horribly annoying at times."

"No!"

"No? Is that what marriage does to people? That's brainwashing at its finest."

Ramses gave his sister another angry look.

Suddenly, Cleo and Nefera entered the room. They were shocked to see their undead aunt.

"Auntie!" Nefera squeaked.

"Hello," Neferia answered when being pulled into a lose hug.

"Auntie, you're _alive_!" Cleo realized.

"Uh, not _really_."

"But... I mean... You're _here_."

"That's right, dear, but I don't think I'm going to stay for very long. I have things to do at home, you know?"

"Can't you stay with us?" Nefera whined.

"Sorry, Neffie, I refuse to be your mother's replacement."

" _Neferia!_ " Ramses cursed a last time.

"You know," she said to them, ignoring her brother's comment, "We will keep contact over letters. And if you want to visit, just ask your servants to take you to the Old World. I'm sure they'll know where it is. If you arrive, just ask people for my name, they _definitely_ know me."

"That's...good to know," Ramses mumbled, actually heart-broken about the fact that sooner or later, he'd have to let his sister go.


	17. Futuristic fantasies

**Chapter 17: Futuristic fantasies**

Even after a few hundreds of years, nothing had changed. Nothing besides the political situation in countries ruled by normies - their lives were short, and the progress in every way of life was huge.

Sometimes, the ghouls used to complain that their everyday unlife was repetitive and boring. Every time, their father's answer was, "There is no time running away".

No matter how tiring the same schedule every day inside a golden palace could be, Ramses was right - they had all time in the world to do anything they want.

It was a sunny day in Egypt when the guards brought a man inside. He was small and chubby, and his arms and legs were covered in wrappings.

"Tut," Ramses greeted with a small smile as he hugged his youngest brother in a rather lose way. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Ramses," Tut answered, immediately approaching the most comfortable sofa to sit down on.

"You must tell me about your unlife," Ramses said when sitting down as well. "What have you been up to?"

"Well," he admitted smirking, "I have discovered the real luxuries of unlife."

Ramses raised an eyebrow. Now, he was interested. "Is there a way to get rid of normies?! Or to unlive without bandages?!"

Tut chuckled. "Who cares about that?"

"A whole world of monsters!" Ramses snapped.

"The greatest pleasures in unlife are food and women," Tut spoke out shamelessly.

Ramses gave his younger brother an angry look. "What?"

"I don't know why you always look for a way to change things, Ramses. Everything is great the way it is. Finally, I have gotten rid of the unbearable stress of being a prince. _Finally_ , I can just chill forever and ever."

"'Chill'?!"

"'Relax', if you prefer that word."

"I use no such words."

"You should. While I see the best places, taste the most delicious food and sleep with the most beautiful women, you sit here, every day, and worry about 'politics'. Ramses, times have _changed_. Someone else is doing what you used to do."

Ramses didn't answer. Not because he was hurt by what his brother pointed out, but because he was unsure in what pitch of voice to yell at him.

"Why don't you travel around? Leave Egypt and see a different place of the world."

"I will never leave Egypt!" Ramses snapped.

"Sure, being in the country has always been an important factor in our religion, but... That religion no longer exists. The Greeks-"

"I _hate_ the Greeks! Leave my palace if you've got nothing good to talk about!"

Silence, then, "...Are you still doing business deals?"

"Of course."

"With who?"

"Monsters I have met through Neferia and the sources of my servants."

"How do you know those monsters won't betray you, too?"

"I don't let them."

"Maybe they are unsafe to deal with."

"No. I solely see them to trade some artefacts. There is no way I would let them close to my palace or - Ra forbid - my daughters."

Tut sighed. "Even Neferia is chilling more than you are."

"Well, Neferia doesn't have as much responsibility!"

"Like?"

"Children?! None of you managed to create any!"

Tut leaned back with a smile. "I thank the gods I haven't gotten anyone pregnant. Imagining a child ruining all my fun is cringey."

As Ramses wanted to comment negatively, Tut interrupted him.

"I bet Nefera and Cleo want to see the world, too."

"They have no idea how dangerous it is outside here."

"It isn't."

"Are you kidding?! The worls is full of barbaric normies, waiting to slit our throats!"

"Damn."

"What?!"

"I've never met a normie like that."

Ramses gave his brother another angry look that spoke for itself.

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't tell me how to raise my children."

"Do you not wanna leave this place for all eternity? How would you have any fun?"

"Someday, I will travel the world," Ramses fantasized.

Tut smirked in agreement. "That's more like it."

"Someday, _when every single one of those bloodthirsty normies is dead_."

"Uhh..."

"They spread like diseases, but I know that, someday, they will be whipped out of existence."

"...The same way the gods were?"

"The gods still exist, and someday, I will rebuild my empire."

Tut smiled in an unsure way. "Now, _that_ is a goal to follow."


	18. The streets of Venice

**Chapter 18: The streets of Venice**

It was a sunny day in 1488 when Ramses stepped into his oldest daughter's bedroom. Finally, he had made a risky but well-meaning decision.

Nefera didn't look up from her mirror as she heard his footprints. "What?"

He looked at her in anger, quite obviously demanding a better welcoming than that.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Good day, _your Excellency_."

"Don't exaggerate now, Nefera!"

The dark-haired teenager gave her father a careless look as her black tomcat, Husani, jumped off of her lap, instead looking for a rat to chase. Nefera smoothed out her elaborate, green gown, still as vain as always.

"There is a client I have to see today," Ramses stated.

"Mhm," Nefera mumbled, obviously barely listening as she grabbed a white powder to make her face appear even paler than the makeup already made it look.

"And I thought," her father slowly added as if he was still a bit unsure, "that you should accompany me."

Nefera gasped. Suddenly, she turned around to him. "Really?!"

Ramses nodded sternly. "Yes."

She got up all of a sudden, to appraoch her closet. "What do I wear?!"

The head of the household didn't care which gown his daughter would wear, as all of them were as elegant as her current one. He continued his speech to give her some more information. "We are going to Venice to meet a business partner of mine. A carriage will be waiting at 5."

"We're travelling to Italy in a _carriage_?!"

"No, Nefera! An amulet of mine will bring us there. We will simply take the carriage to Church. I do not want anyone to get suspicious. Most importantly: We will be interacting with normies. That demands the highest form of safety!"

"So... Those amulets that you've been collecting..."

"Yes?"

"They are apparently quite powerful."

"Some are more than others, yes."

"What's the best one?"

"The one we will be using today is one of the best in my collection. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for a benefit for - well - _me_."

"There is no amulet that will turn back time or kill all normies on instant, Nefera," Ramses said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Yet, I will keep collecting, to one day have magic on our side as we try to rebuild our Empire."

Nefera sighed.

Her father bit his lip, obviously saddened. "What is wrong, my daughter?"

"It's just... I still don't know what dress to wear."

Ramses rolled his eyes, unable to hold back an angry groan. "Meet me at 5," he said darkly before leaving her wing of the palace.

"I want to come, too," Cleo said to her father in a rather angry way, a few hours later as they were standing by the door.

"I am sorry, my daughter," Ramses told her, "but it is too dangerous. They call it 'Dark Ages' for a reason."

"I thought _pale_ was in?" Nefera asked, who had suddenly appeared in the hall.

Ramses rolled his eyes. "I am not talking about makeup trends!" He snapped.

"Pff, whatever," Nefera said when straightening her hat for a last time. "I am just happy about finally getting out of here and facing the glamorous streets of Italy."

"Europe these days is anything but glamorous, and we can be glad to have a safe and stable home here!" Ramses buttered in unhappily.

"You've been saying that for the past thousand years," Nefera whined in annoyance. It was obvious that she didn't believe him.

"Hmpf! Let us go," her father said, "then you can see for yourself how good we have it here!"

He grabbed his daughter's arm, rubbed the magical amulet, and, within a second, Nefera felt a cold wind on her skin. She turned around to see Venice.

The de Niles stepped out of the tiny alley they had landed in. Before Nefera could do any sightseeing, she watched her father approach a man in leggings who was quite obviously a coachman.

"Buongiorno," she heard him say. "Noi siamo la famiglia Esposito."

The coachman nodded. "Benvenuto dentro."

Finally, Nefera and Ramses were able to take place inside the carriage, where Nefera could escape the horrible stench coming from the streets.

As the carriage began moving, Nefera said to her father, "I didn't know you speak Italian."

"I speak many languages," Ramses simply said, obviously unimpressed.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said our name, so he would let us inside."

"Really? What does 'The Nile' mean in- _Ow_!"

" _I didn't say 'de Nile'_!" Ramses whisper-shouted in anger right after giving his daughter's leg a kick.

"Why not?!"

" _Being in Italy, our surname is 'Esposito'_!" He whispered angrily.

"What? Why?!"

" _Piea_ , don't you understand how careful we have to be around here?!"

"My name isn't- _Ow_!"

Suddenly, the door to the outside opened.

The coachman said, "Noi siamo qui."

Ramses nodded. "Grazie."

Next, Nefera watched how he reached inside his pocket to pay the coachman a few... Nefera had long last track of the currency. It didn't matter, really.

The ugly and nasty streets of Venice became absolutely obvious when the de Niles stepped out. Nefera was disgusted to see some commoner in a house open a window only to throw out some yellow liquid. Whatever it was, Nefera knew that it would certainly contribute to the stench in the most negative way possible.

Instead of looking into beautiful faces, Nefera was surrounded by peasants. Could this get any worse?

The de Niles entered the Church where they found a shady-looing werewolf. "Signore Esposito?"

"Si, sono io," Ramses answered when presenting the werewolf an ancient treasure.

The shady man seemed satisfied. Nefera was surprised when he pulled out a whole lot of money.

The deal was quickly over. After receiving the payment, the men said goodbye and the werewolf left.

"That was _it_?"

He looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, something more...de Nile-ish?"

"Do you want to make a city tour now?"

"Ugh, no thanks."

Ramses couldn't hide a smirk. "That's what I expected."


	19. Liberté, égalité, fraternité

**Chapter 19: Liberté, égalité, fraternité**

It was January in 1793 when the de Niles sat at the breakfast table. Ramses had invited Neferia over and the two of them were discussing normie politics.

"I have watched many bad things happen in the past, but none have been as bad as the European normies abandoning religion," Ramses said sternly when taking a sip of his coffee.

His sister shrugged. "There was nothing to be saved about monotheism anyway."

"Better one God than none at all," Ramses stated.

"It was long ago when the real gods were abandoned," his sister claimed. "Luckily, such a thing does not affect me. There is complete religious freedom in the Old World."

"I can imagine," her brother said. "There are no normies where you unlive, after all."

"Auntie?" Cleo asked curiously. "Have you ever been to Europe?"

"Sure, a few times. I've seen Spain, France, Germany..."

Cleo's eyes sparkled at the thought of leaving the palace she had been unliving in for thousands of years. Sure, it was safe, but was safety really more important than adventure?

"How did you like it there?" The youngest de Nile asked.

"One more horrible than the other."

Cleo couldn't believe it. "Really?!"

" _Sure_ ," Nefera interrupted. "Europe is nasty. I bet America is a _thousand_ times better."

Ramses looked at his daughter sternly, already knowing what was about to happen.

"I just wanna go there, like, _once_."

"No, Nefera!" Her father made clear.

"Oh, come _on_! America has been discovered over 300 years ago and I haven't even been there _once_!"

"I have _told_ you it is pointless to go there!"

"Just because you don't like George Washington?"

"Religion and state _cannot_ be separated!" Ramses snapped.

"Calm _down_ ," Neferia warned. "The place most like our old home is the Old World _anyway_!"

"No matter," her brother said, "Egypt is the place where we were born."

"Egypt is not the same anymore with all the Muslims around, and you _know_ it."

"We might one day move away," Ramses spoke out sternly. "Once Europe has found their way back to peace and religion."

"And America?" Nefera asked, apparently a fan. "I bet in about 200 years, it will have the nicest boo-tiques on the entire _planet_."

"America is too full of normies to be moving there," Ramses claimed. "If they find out about our existence-"

He was interrupted by a servant who came into the dining hall, carefully stating, "Sire, it is time."

Ramses nodded, as he stood up from his chair.

"Time for what?" Cleo asked.

"Oh, there is a little trip I have planned, nothing big."

"Where are you going?" Nefera wanted to know.

"France. There is something I...wanted to see today. Just to make sure that the past rumors weren't true."

"What rumors?" She continued to ask.

"Nothing important," Ramses answered before turning to his sister. "Would you watch the ghouls for a while?"

"Pff. That's what servants are for."

"I don't _need_ to be watched!" Nefera snapped. "I'm practically an adult!"

Ramses didn't comment. Instead, he grabbed the amulet the servant held out for him, rubbed it and magically disappeared.

"Auntie, do you have the same amulets Father has?" Cleo asked. "Or is it just him?"

"It's just him. Even though I have to admit, they are certainly practical."

"They only work for members of _our_ family," Nefera stated with a smirk.

"Well," her aunt answered, "That is one of the _many_ proofs of the de Nile family's uniqueness."

"Do you think we will ever get out of here?" Cleo asked her with a hint of sadness.

"I am sure of it. Monsters are working on places to establish where no normies are allowed. Someday, there will be many more of said places. And then, us monsters will drive out the normies in the same way they have driven us out in the past. Finally, we will get our sweet revenge for everything they've done to us. And lastly, in many hundreds of years when the world solely belongs to monsters, we will assert our authority."

Nefera seemed interested. "'We' as the de Niles?"

"No, 'we' as the superior monsters."

Cleo was sceptical. "What?"

"Oh dear, haven't you _noticed_?" Neferia asked with a fake sad face. "Mummies, ghosts and vampires are the only superior monsters."

"And...werewolves? Zombies? All the others?"

"Hanger-ons we will one day get rid of. But first, they have to do the dirty work for us. That's just how it works."

"What dirty work?" Cleo wanted to know.

"Oh, just the usual. Like, slaughtering normies and that kinda stuff."

Cleo's eyes widened. She could barely believe what she was hearing.

"I like that plan," Nefera said quite happily. "And in the end, we will be the ones everyone adores, because everyone knows mummies are superior to ghosts and vampires, and _we_ \- as the de Niles - are superior to _other_ mummies. And then we will rule, and _I_ will be Queen as _my_ place in line has been skipped by some traitor!"

Neferia leaned back. "I can't wait for the day we have proven our dominance to the world. But firstly, we have to put up with inferior creatures, and worse: _normies_. Your father is right when he says they are dangerous. But as long as we stay away, nothing will happen to us. There is a group of werewolves where I live, planning to take down the normies in America. That's a start, at least. I hope they _hurry up_."

"Maybe without them there, Father will finally let me visit," Nefera said happily. "It can't be as bad as Italy. You know, I've been in Venice a good 300 years ago, and it was... _gross_. Not worthy of even the _lowest_ of royalty."

About a second later, there was a noise coming from the main hall. Ramses had returned.

He entered the kitchen, where his family was still sitting, with a face that was fairly pale. Nefera wanted to remind him that the Renaissance was long over, but he spoke up before she could voice her opinion on his teint.

"Neferia, can I have a word with you?"

The girls' aunt got up and left the room. With her brother, she took place at a nearby sitting area.

"You won't believe what I saw," Ramses mumbled.

"Hmh?"

He stared at the stone wall. "I thought it was a rumor. I really did..."

"What did you see in France?"

Ramses took a deep breath. "The French have executed their king."

"Is that, like, _news_?"

"Neferia, it happened five _minutes_ ago!"

 _"What happened five minutes ago?"_

Neferia and Ramses turned around to Nefera who was standing by the door.

"Go to your room, Nefera," her father said sternly.

"I wanna know!" She whined.

"Some guy just died," Neferia said.

"Oh."

They watched her leave, obviously uninterested.

"'Some guy'?!" Ramses snapped, as soon as his daughter was gone.

"Did you know him or something?"

"I don't think you understand how serious this is!"

"I don't see what I have to do with it."

"Neferia, the French executed their king. They have enough of the monarchy."

She shrugged. "They're brainless normies, what else would you expect of them?"

"They are _violent_."

"I know."

"I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Ew, no details, please."

Ramses leaned back, mentally exhausted. He stared at the wall for the next long minute.

"What's wrong?" His sister asked.

"I think we have to go into hiding."


	20. A mixture of feelings

**Chapter 20: A mixture of feelings**

Cleo sat at the table, her hands folded. She and her sister were anxiously waiting for their father to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

Finally, with a stern expression, Ramses stated, "Britain and France have declared war on Germany."

Neferia couldn't hold back a triumphant: "I _knew_ it!"

"Neferia!" Ramses warned his sister. "This is a matter of utmost importance!"

"I'm pretty sure we're safe here."

Tut looked around the palace that had been renewed by the servants just a few years ago. "I don't say this often, but I agree with Nefi."

She gave him an angry look. "Shut _up_!"

"I thought women like nicknames."

"No one likes your ugly nicknames, you little-"

"Could we _please_ adress the current politic situation of the _planet_?" Ramses threw in, obviously annoyed by his siblings' bickering.

"What do I care about some normie war?" Neferia asked. "You take some things way too seriously. Remember when you wanted to go into hiding because _some normie_ on the other side of the planet got beheaded?"

" _The execution of Louis XVI was a serious threat to the construct of royalty_ ," Ramses mumbled through clenched teeth, apparently highly angered.

Throughout the whole debate, no one noticed that Cleo was in tears.

It was a minute later when Ramses saw his daughter's wet cheeks and swollen eyes. "Cleo?" He asked gently and with a sad expression, "What is wrong?"

"I'm scared," she mumbled, trying to dry her tears.

"Do not worry, we are safe where we are. Our palace is absolutely secure regarding any bomb or form of attack."

"I can't believe what has happened to the world. You have foreseen a world war years ago, Father... Do you think it will be worse than the first one?"

"Cleo, I... I don't know."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know my place anymore, Father."

"You're a de Nile," Neferia said. "Your place is _at the top_ , where else would it be?"

"Have you seen how bad categorizing people is, Auntie?"

"Huh?"

"The Nazis have been categorizing people for the past years. In _their_ eyes, we are nothing."

Neferia rolled her eyes. "Nazism is a current trend, nothing more. Royal blood, however, is eternal and stands over any political opinion."

"So, why the execution back in 1793?" Ramses asked with a slight bit of schadenfreude. "Maybe, _just maybe_ , the normies keep trying to ruin everything we stand for?! They have us _targeted_ , for Ra's sake!"

"Whatever. Groups of monsters are having huge success with creating monster-only places. It is only a matter of time when we'll be out of this normie-filled mess."

"Father?" Nefera suddenly asked.

He turned to his daughter. "What is it?"

"Who do you think will win the war? Tut and I are betting."

Ramses groaned. "Stop this nonsense, Nefera!"

" _He_ started!"

"I think Germany may pull a surprise attack," Tut explained with a smirk when biting into a chicken wing.

"That alone shows just how little knowledge you have of politics," Ramses judged harshly.

"So, who do you think will win?" Nefera repeated before looking at her uncle. "I will place my bet on whatever Father answers."

As the three of them started discussing whether this was a right thing to do or not, Cleo turned to her aunt, the only one quiet.

"Mother would have never thought of this as okay," she mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Neferia shrugged. "Washington probably wouldn't have either, but who cares what dead normies think?"

"So, is moving to America up for debate again?" Nefera asked, suddenly listening.

"There will be war in America," Ramses stated angrily.

"...Is that a no?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ that is a no! Americans themselves will be fleeing!"

"American monsters are the fastest developers, Nefera," her aunt reassured her. "Soon, it will be the safest place for any monster to move to."

"I hardly believe America's normies will cease to exist," Ramses threw in. "There are too many of them, and they are spreading like rats."

"You have no idea how many monsters live there, in hiding," his sister said. "They are planning to attack."

"I do not doubt that you are the most informed, Neferia, but I refuse to expose my family to danger."

"Remember the Industrialization?"

"How could I forget?"

"It is going to happen exactly like that."

"When?"

She thought about it for a few seconds before claiming, "Less than 100 years. It's nothing, really."

It was afternoon when Ramses and Neferia sat on a coach together, listening to the radio about what was going on in Europe.

"I hope the war will wipe out many normies," Nefera said cold-heartedly without a single feeling of regret.

Ramses looked her in the eyes.

"Just think of what you can finally do in a place full of monsters!" She said excitedly.

Ramses sighed. "Maybe we should have long ago moved to the Old World with you..."

"It's not too bad here. It's safe, and you have no contacts to normies and barely any to monsters. Which is a good thing."

"But unlife could have been easier for Nefera and Cleo this way."

"Getting accepted in the Old World is truly difficult. And while I do not doubt that you would have mastered it without any effort, I can assure you that it wouldn't have been less boring for the ghouls, anyway. There are barely any people younger than 2000 in the Old World. And they really _look_ 2000."

"I appreciate your honesty, my sister."

"So, what's the first thing you'll do when having moved to a place without normies?"

"There is just one word."

"Which is?"

"Integration."


	21. Big news to share

**Chapter 21: Big news to share**

Nefera and Ceo were sitting on their palace's rooftop balcony, watching the fireworks that were gracing the night sky.

"This is the beginning of something new," Cleo mumbled in a way that sounded strangely determined.

"You say that, like, _every_ time," her sister responded, obviously in disagreement.

"This year is different," the youngest de Nile claimed.

"It's no different than the last hundred ones except for the fact that the fireworks get brighter each time."

Cleo looked away from the sky and right at her sister, who was facing the fireworks as well. "Nefera, this is 2000!"

"And? Last time it was 1999."

"It's a new century!"

"Meaning?"

Right when Cleo wanted to answer, her sister interrupted her.

"Exactly - _nothing_! I wonder how long you need, little sister, to finally grasp the fact that time is a social construct made up by normies."

"But monsters celebrate New Year's, too."

With the words "What do I care what some commoners do?" Nefera turned back to the sky.

Cleo rolled her eyes. In those five thousand years they had spend together, Nefera's attitude towards commoners hadn't changed a bit.

When Cleo turned to her side, she saw her father making his way to them.

Finally arrived, he sat down with his daughters and looked up the sky.

"You're late to the party," Nefera said to him when eating caviar off of a golden spoon.

"No matter. It is as boring as last year."

"Don't you think 2000 could mean a change, Father?" Cleo asked with a bit of hope left.

Ramses nodded. "Indeed."

"What's different?" Nefera asked sarcastically. "The color of your suit?"

"Your aunt has called me, informing me about the development of Scaremerica," he answered without reacting to her sarcasm.

Both Nefera and Cleo looked at Ramses with a raised eyebrow. " _Scare_ merica?"

"The monsters have finally outnumbered the normies," Ramses said without trying to hide a smirk.

"Can we go there, Daddy?" Nefera asked, like always, expecting a no.

"Yes. I have located a place perfect for a royal palace, and the servants will start tomorrow arranging my demands."

Nefera almost spat out her champagne.

Even Cleo was shocked. "Really?!"

"Yes. It is finally time for us to leave our beloved Egypt and integrate us in a better way. Your aunt herself has many monster acquaintances and assured me they are not dangerous. We just have to be careful not to mix with the wrong kind as most of them will be jealous of our royal lineage. But this was, of course, absolutely expected."

"And the monsters will surely understand us?" Cleo asked with hope for a better future. She imagined herself with different people than her sister, people who she might actually _enjoy_ to be with, and who she could form some kind of bond with. A new contact would really do her good, she thought, after being forced to spend so many years just with her family.

"We are ancient Egyptian royalty, monsters from an era that has bloomed thousands of years ago," Ramses told her, "No one will ever truly understand us. Yet, we belong in a society. We have to know our underlings before we can rule over them."

"Where exactly are we moving?" Nefera asked.

"Salem, Oregon."

"Where is _that_?!"

"At the West Coast of the USA."

" _Daddy_!" Nefera whined, obviously displeased. "Why not New York or California?!"

"Do you know that those places are full of normies?!" Ramses snapped.

"But-"

"No. Salem in Oregon is by far the safest place for us to be at. No place in the world has such a small population of normies. In Salem, only 30% of the people are normies, and the areas are strictly separated."

"That sounds boring. I bet there are _no_ nice boutiques there."

"Fine. We might as well stay here. Right, Nefera?"

"Uh..." She forced a smile onto her face. " _Nevermind_."

Ramses nodded, pleased with himself. "That's what I thought."

"Father? What will happen to our current palace?" Cleo asked.

"I will sell it or something. We might as well keep it in case we ever want to come back here again."

" _Never_!" Nefera interrupted dramatically.

"Fair enough," Ramses stated. "With a population of 70% normies, Egypt is unsafe anyway. We can be glad to have lived in a palace very far away from civilization. Otherwise, we coud be dead already, murdered by bloodthirsty normies."

"Well," Cleo admitted, "I think I will indeed feel a bit bad leaving Egypt. So much happened here that we will forever keep in our memories " - of course, she thought of her mother when speaking that part out - "and it is my first time to ever leave this country."

"Stop being selfish!" Nefera snapped. "You know how badly I wanna leave this place!"

"Well, stop making everything about _yourself_!" Cleo snapped back.

"I'm next in line to Father's throne - of _course_ I make everything about myself. I am more important than you, after all!"

"Just because-"

"Ghouls!" Ramses shouted. "Stop it!"

"Cleo started."

"I didn't!"

Ramses rolled his eyes, wondering how in the world he had survived this for the past five thousand years.


	22. Monster High

**Chapter 22: Monster High**

The next few years were marked by growth.

The de Niles' contacts grew which led to them collecting a lot of experience regarding the monster world. Nefera and Cleo, for example, could finally pursue their interests such as shopping without the fear of being discovered and hunted. Here, they could show their bandages freely while other monsters were showing their fur or fangs without any feelings of dejection. Ramses was still very sure about not letting either of his daughters leave the house without a group of guards, but that was okay as long as there was freedom.

With moving to Salem (which, he found out later, the monsters called _New_ Salem), Ramses had enlarged his business circle to the point where he was well-known and generally respected by the other monsters who lived in town. He had several ties to other places such as Egypt and the Old World, as there was still some unfinished business.

For one, he had hired several gargoyle workers to dig up any remaining artefacts that belonged to the de Nile family which he would either sell for a ton of money or keep as a cherished memory. This included some amulets he had possessed; Ramses was constantly trying to enlarge his collection as the spells and curses could be incredibly helpful. This, of course, was a bonus of being a de Nile since the amulets only worked if used by a de Nile.

Secondly, Ramses had contact to both his brother in Egypt - Tut had bought a yacht and was 'relaxing' for an eternity - and his sister in the Old World. Neferia kept him updated on any happenings there, as she lived at the place where most planning regarding normies was done.

For the years they had lived in New Salem (for an immortal, it was nothing, for a normie, it could be 1/6 of a lifetime), the de Niles hadn't regretted a day. Sure, some days were better than others, but the unlife they had now was far more similar to the one they had been born into than the one they had had a while ago.

Of course, the de Niles were adapting to progress in the same way they had done before - heavy computers had gotten replaced with fancy laptops, and the TVs in their palace became flatter and bigger each year. Nefera, Cleo and Ramses had the newest phones - iCoffins - and if you didn't know them, you could barely tell how old they really were. _Barely_.

Ramses was and had always been a traditional man, and even his daughters hadn't gotten rid of their ancient jewellery and perfume. They hadn't been able to wear it outside in Egypt, as it could have given away their true identity as mummies, but wearing ancient stuff was totally fine in New Salem. Every monster wore what was typical for their kind, and there were even shops and boutiques where people could buy things with an ancient Egyptian or Greek design to feel more homely and included. The diversity was fascinating!

Most importantly, though, the de Niles did _not_ forget their lineage. Ramses was still very sure that their royal blood made the family superior, and he made sure that his daughters knew the same and _acted_ like it. The whole thing was driven forward by Neferia who had long ago decided to only spend her time with certain ghosts, mummies and vampires as the rest was simply too low to breathe the same air as her.

Ramses had taken up his sister's opinion - she had lived with monsters for the longest, after all - and showed this, for example, by preferring dragons over zombies when it came to buying anything he sold. Ramses was an expert in the antique business and was surprised every time again when some monster as low as a zombie contacted him in order to buy an antique.

The de Niles had adapted so often for the last five thousand years, but not once had they lost their royal, 'stuck-up' attitude. Ramses was sure that being a former pharaoh gave him the privilege to judge others freely. He made sure that his daughters did the same, and, of course, only demanded the best for them, especially regarding their education. Nefera and Cleo were home-schooled by tutors (of course, only by the finest of ghosts and vampires) that Neferia had recommended, as they lived with her in the Old World.

It was a rainy afternoon when Ramses and his sister sat down to drink a cup of _Da-Hong Pao Tea_ , the most expensive kind in the world, shipped exclusively from China.

"Are there news regarding the development of monster facilities?" Ramses asked arrogantly like the snob he was.

"You won't _believe_ it," Neferia said when taking a puff. She had taken up the habit to smoke in the 1920s and had been unable to stop since.

"What is it?" Ramses asked, absolutely curious, ignoring the fact that he normally didn't tolerate any smoking in the palace.

"High schools have gained a lot of approval. Even very influential monsters send their children there, so that they can get a job and build up a career."

"A career, hm?"

"Yes, many private tutors have stopped teaching because of it. Private teaching just doesn't get you in contact with others like High School does, and with a good final certificate you can become anything you want."

"Are you suggesting I should send the ghouls to high school?"

"If you don't want them to be jobless, yes."

"Jobless?"

"What is a person without a job these days? I mean, Nefera and Cleo have had thousands of tutors in their lives. And what certficate do they have? _None_! They could know everything in the world, and would still be unable to even get the simplest of jobs."

Ramses sighed. "I know they would like to get in contact with some people, especially Cleo, but I cannot send them to a high school, Neferia. Have you forgotten about the normies they would meet?"

She leaned back, smirking with a tea cup in her hand. "No normies, Ramses."

He raised an eyebrow.

"There is a high school that forbids them all."

"Which is?"

"Monster High."


	23. A wind of change

**Chapter 23: A wind of change**

It was a summery evening when the de Niles were eating dinner.

Ramses watched his daughters cut their meat before flushing his food down with a mouthful wine.

"How was your day, my daughters?" he asked, opening the conversation a few seconds later.

" _Dreadful_ ," Nefera complained. "I spent two hours at the maul simply trying to exchange a dress I bought a week ago. They were seriously trying to force me into giving them a _receipt_. Naturally, I didn't have it and when I informed them about my royal status, the lowly plant cashiers refused to _obey_ me! Their laughable argument was that they 'didn't know who I am' and had to 'treat everybody equally'. When I called the police in a hurry, they dared to lie to me on the phone by saying they had 'more important things to do'. _Ugh_! Commoners are horror-ible! And now I'm stuck with a dress from last season just because of their rudeness and ignorance!"

Ramses faced his daughter in silence.

"Uh, _well_ ," Cleo mumbled, breaking the silence after what felt like an awkward eternity, "My day was kind of...boring. I went shopping... _twice_. And bought some fancy food. Like...every day."

"Hm, I see," her father mumbled.

"I'm glad I can live without fear, Daddy, but I wish I had some...friends?"

"De Niles don't have 'friends'."

"Well... Acquaintances. You have business partners too, you know? Some...social exchange. That's what I mean."

"Social exchange with commoners _drains_ me," Nefera made clear when looking at her nails. "But... I guess," she looked at her sister with a smirk, "you can identify yourself with people like that."

Cleo gave her sister an angry look. She was the _worst_.

"I think Cleo's wishes are understandable," Ramses stated sternly. Before his oldest daughter could complain, he added, "And that's why I have given a certain thing some thought."

Nefera raised an eyebrow. "What _thing_?"

"Your aunt has informed me about the sudden popularity of high schools. I was wondering, what do my daughters want to reach in unlife? I mean, you both are young ladies full of potential."

Now, both sisters were listening carefully.

Cleo asked, happy but surprised, "You want to send us to high school?"

He looked right at her. "Tell me, Cleo, what is it that you want to achieve?"

While Cleo had never thought of anything specific, she knew that answering 'I don't know' would make her father unhappy _and_ cause him to overthink the high school idea. So, she told him, "I want to have a respected job where I can be my own boss and share a glamorous aspect of our culture with the... _lower_ monsters. I want to design jewellery or something of that kind and for that, I will need a certificate from a qualified high school. If it was my aunt introducing the idea, I am fully certain that she knows what she is talking about, as she is _always_. She would _never_ suggest anything beneath our royal lineage."

Especially Nefera was surprised about that answer. It seemed like she wasn't the only one able to say exactly what her father wanted to hear.

Ramses nodded. "That sounds very specific. I approve."

Nefera felt the fury come up inside her. Sadly, there was no time to answer anything back.

Ramses looked right at her and said, "Nefera, you are the oldest. You should try a first year at high school to be able to report back to us. Here, they call it 'Freshman' for whatever silly reason."

"But... _Daddy_!"

"What is it?"

"Is... that _necessary_? I mean, you know how some commoners treat royalty. They've lost all needed respect!"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years, Nefera?" He solely asked.

Her eyes widened greatly. "Uh... In a pool? Pampered by servants?"

"And who do you expect to pay for that?"

Still, her eyes were wide. "But... The servants work for free. And the pool is right upstairs."

"Don't you want to make your own money? Achieve something on your own?"

Well, the answer was no. Just that Nefera obviously couldn't _admit_ that!

"In ten years," Ramses said as he answered the question for her, "I see you two as famous young women. Famous not solely for being a de Nile, but also for having certain...talents. Show me how good you can do, and it will pay off. One day, we will rule over the monster world, but the day has not yet come. Make yourselves useful by managing unlife on your own, and showing your superior side without my presence. Ra knows you ghouls are old enough."

Nefera couldn't believe it. Her father seriously expected her to achieve something _on her own_?! With _work_?!

Even though she knew it'd be a challenge, Cleo agreed. "I love your new way of thinking, Father!"

Ramses nodded. "Then, it is sealed."

Before Nefera could complain another time, she heard her father speak again.

"In less than three months, you will attend your first class at high school."


	24. First impressions

**Chapter 24: First impressions**

Ramses grabbed his golden telephone and dialed the number.

"Monster High. This is Headmistress Bloodgood. Who's there?"

"Ramses de Nile. I want to enrol my daughter for high school."

The woman's eyes widened. "Uh... I am sorry, Sir, but this year's Freshmen are already enrolled. The holidays end in...two months. You'd have to enrol her for next year."

He put on an angry face. "I want her enrolled _now_! We have wasted enough time with nonsense!"

"May I ask what kind of monster you are, including your daughter?"

He rolled his eyes. "Mummies. _Obviously_! Do you think of us as something _common_?!"

She ignored his rude question and decided to give the family a chance. "Mummies are rare, and I am willing to make an exception this once."

"That is _exactly_ what I expected," Ramses answered arrogantly but truthfully.

"Sir, the registration form was send to the other students by post. As this is a special case at very short notice, I shall visit you myself."

It was a Monday when Nefera and Cleo were sitting inside the youngest de Nile's bedroom.

"I can't believe I have to go to high school because of _you_!" Nefera snapped for a thousandth time, as always blaming Cleo for her problems.

"Finally we can meet people and not be stuck with... _each other_ ," Cleo answered. "I bet you're as tired of me as I'm of you."

"Shhh! She's coming!" Nefera pointed at the door.

Outside of it, footsteps were heard. Ramses was greeting the guest and a few seconds later, they disappeared in his office.

The ghouls had listened carefully.

"I hope the process fails," Nefera whined.

At this point, she could only hope.

After a firm handshake, both Bloodgood and Ramses sat down. She pulled a few pieces of printed paper out of her bag and put them on the table in front of him.

"Please fill in the pages, Sir."

Ramses grabbed a ballpoint before taking a look at the first paper.

Eventually, he had filled in his daughter's name and birthdate, her status of education and many things more. Learning English writing had once again come in handy.

As he was finished and gave the papers back to her, Bloodgood looked at them and nodded.

"Is my daughter now enrolled?" Ramses asked her.

Finally, she answered, "Yes."

Ramses leaned back. Another time, being a de Nile had made his unlife a little easier. The common monsters were obviously _obsessed_ with having a true de Nile at their high school!

"Since the concept of a high school might be unknown in your case," Bloodgood said, "I want to educate you a bit."

"Go right ahead," Ramses allowed with a voice of pure carelessness.

"Well, first of all, Nefera will be at high school for four years unless she decides to quit or we throw her out which is a very unlikely scenario."

"Of course, of course."

"There are certain classes your daughter has to take. For each class, she will have a teacher." She gave him another piece of paper. "On here, you can find some general things about them like their names or where they studied."

"Mr. Mummy," Ramses said with a smirk when seeing him on her list. "An old friend of mine."

"Anyway, Nefera will get graded. The quality of her grades decides how good she will be in the end, meaning if she is a bad student, she will not be likely to become...a doctor, for example."

"Are you saying my daughter is less than intelligent?!"

"It is simply an example," she answered coldly, looking right into his eyes.

Ramses calmed down and told her, "My daughter will have the best grades there are."

Bloodgood tried not to roll her eyes. She knew how arrogant he was now at the latest. Yet, the de Nile name was not unheard of, and having a de Nile at high school, could get Monster High's reputation even higher. So, instead of starting a discussion by questioning his claim, she decided to explain the grade system at this point.

"The grades are A, B, C, D and F. Getting an A requires an excellent result while F stand for 'fail'. B is good, C is average and D is sufficient. The higher the grade, the better the student's work. At Monster High, giving fair grades is our highest priority as well as offering a safe place of education for monsters of any kind."

"I'd be surprised if you ever had to give my daughter anything less than an A," Ramses spoke out.

She couldn't help but smile. "Mr. de Nile, there is no student with only As. In her time at Monster High, Nefera will have hundreds of projects, presentations and exams. Do you really think she will have an A in every single one of them?"

Ramses really did seem surprised. "Of course," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

"That's...impossible."

Now, he was the mocking one. "How so?"

"No student can achieve that. Please don't expect your daughter to."

"Miss Bloodgood?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me how to raise my children."


	25. The start of something new

**Chapter 25: The start of something new**

With a book pressed against her chest, Nefera entered high school. Her father's words were echoing through her mind.

'Show me that you are capable of work' ... 'Never fail or our name will be dragged through the mud' ... 'Do not come home with any result that would disappoint me' ... _Disappoint_. That word remained in the center of her mind.

When walking through the halls and to the room of her first class - Nefera had summarized her timetable to the point of perfection -, she watched the other students. There were many of them, none similar to another. Nefera saw werecats, ghosts, vampires, werewolves and monsters whose lowly existence her aunt would have already complained about.

When walking into the correct room, Nefera saw that some monsters were there already, taking place in one of the rows.

As Ramses had told her to sit on the seat _in the middle of the first row_ \- apparently, that was the only one good enough for her -, Nefera directly approached the said spot.

To her surprise, she saw that the seat was taken. A ghoul with black hair and green skin was sitting on the middle seat in the first row, facing some monsters in a different direction.

"Hey!" Nefera snapped. "That is _my_ seat!"

The ghoul turned to her with wide eyes. "Uh... Sorry?"

"Yeah, you _should_ be sorry. Now get away from my seat, unless you want my servants to _remove_ you!"

Some blond werewolf sitting nearby had heard the conversation. Without any feelings of fear, she turned to Nefera. " _Your_ seat? Is your name written on it?"

Nefera's eyes narrowed to a slit. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

"I excuse you. Now, go bully someone else."

The former pharaoh's daughter couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how she was being treated. This was her first day at high school, and some jealous imbeciles had _already_ targeted her! Time to pull the usual card.

"Do you know who I _am_?!"

"A high school bully?"

"I am _Nefera de Nile_! Next in line to the throne of _Ramses de Nile_!"

The green ghoul and the werewolf exchanged confused looks until the latter said, "Congrats?"

Nefera gaped. As it was plain that reasoning with monsters as brainless and ignorant as those two was pointless, she walked straight to her teacher who was standing with his face to the board, looking at anyone but Nefera.

"Uh, _hello_?!"

The fat man turned around, his skin pale and his face hidden. "What?"

"There are two less than average monsters stealing my seat in the first row by claiming it is theirs!"

The teacher frowned.

Nefera pointed at the monsters who had wronged her and said as it was natural, "Punish them as needed."

There was silence until the man bursted into laughter.

The princess' eyes widened. As she realized what he was doing, she got angry to the point where she felt faint.

"Hey! Stop _laughing_ at me!"

Slowly calming down, the teacher told her something that caused the princess to freak out.

"How is that your seat? Is your name on it?"

Ten minutes later, in the office of Headmistress Bloodgood.

She looked Nefera dead in the eyes when summarizing, "You are telling me that you are missing your Biteology class _right now_ , because some monsters took your seat?"

"Exactly. Where can I report them?"

Silence, then... "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Ugh, why would I be kidding?!"

"Miss de Nile, I understand that you wanted the best start for this new episode of your unlife, but I am sorry to tell you that this is pure exaggeration."

"They _insulted_ me! _ME_!"

Bloodgood sighed. "Please get back to class."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

Well... Time to erupt.

"This place is horror-ible! This is _no_ service! You have treated me as if I was a lowly form of some commoner, but that is _not_ who I am! I am Nefera de Nile, and if you do not obey my previous order, I will report back to my father and tell him what a hellhole this place is! Firstly, I will mention _your_ inappropriate behaviour! You can be glad if my father decides to buy this place and throw you right out rather than shutting it down _entirely_!"

Bloodgood was speechless.

"I want my previous order obeyed!" Nefera repeated.

"I will _not_ expel those two students!"

"They _deserve_ it for what they have _done_ to me!"

"And what you deserve is to be send home immediately!"

"What?! I didn't do _anything_ wrong!"

She sighed, this time in a way that was sad rather than exhausted. "Miss de Nile, I think this is pointless. I am sorry, but I think it is you who I have to expel."

The princess' heart skipped a beat. "W-what?!"

"I have wanted to give you a chance, but I think high school isn't right for you."

Suddenly, something inside Nefera was breaking. She imagined returning home and telling her father that she had been expelled. She imagined his cursing... Her sister's laughing... The fact that she-

"Miss de Nile? Are you okay?"

"...Huh?"

"You're so pale all of a sudden."

"I... Yes."

Nefera grabbed her designer bag and approached the door, ready to leave. This was the second worst day of her entire unlife.


	26. The right thing to do?

**Chapter 26: The right thing to do?**

Bloodgood bit her lip. This was _not_ the kind of teacher she wanted to be.

"Miss de Nile."

Nefera turned to her, a hand at the door knob.

"You deserve another chance."

The princess didn't answer.

"Some monsters just need some time to adjust. Go. Make yourself a nice day at school."

Nefera left the office without another word. It was ringing for break and she watched how the halls became filled with monsters that left their classrooms.

Her next subject would be Math, but the princess had no energy to attend. Instead of using the break to calm down again, Nefera left high school, visiting a nearby die-spa.

When she came back, pampered and relaxed, the students were having lunch. Nefera entered the creepeteria only to find out that the food they served did not have the quality she had hoped it to have. As common pasta was below her, and she had no medical need to eat or anyone who would have sat with her anyway, the princess left again.

In one of the halls, she discovered a poster that got her attention. It was bright pink and had a group of fearleaders on it, the captain being a dark-haired vampire. Several extracurricular activities were advertised for, and if Nefera knew one thing about high schools, it was that fearleaders were on top of the social pyramid. What would be a better way to demonstrate her dominance than becoming fearleader captain?

With a steady goal in mind, Nefera approached her locker. The auditions would start in just a few hours, which would _obviously not_ give Nefera enough time to attend her other classes for the day. There was _a special something_ she had to get. So, instead of going to Dead Languages class, the heir to the throne took out one of her father's amulets which she had stol- uh, _brought_ with her. This would, within just a few seconds, make Nefera the sportiest ghoul in the entire monster world.

Of course, this was just for safety and nothing that she _really_ needed...

A few hours later, the princess faced three vampires who would be the judges. The one in the middle was the fearleading captain while the other two seemed to be minor advisers.

It didn't take Nefera more than a few seconds to amaze the ghouls. Her moves were utter perfection, and the three of them clapped as Nefera had finished the performance.

"Welcome to the team!" The vampire in the middle said with a smile.

"Thank you." Nefera put on the sweetest smile and asked, "Can I speak to you after the audition?"

She got a friendly smile back. "Sure."

About an hour later later, the captain was the last one in the gym. She kneeled down to bind her shoe lace that had opened, when a creepy shadow emerged from behind.

"Hey, _ghoulfriend_."

She turned around to face a princess. "Oh, hey! You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, uh... How long have you been doing this?"

"I've been captain for two years," the vampire answered. "I've won Mashionals last year! I bet we'll win again, with _you_ on the team!"

"About _that_..."

"Yes?"

"How about we switch roles?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I become captain, you become... _whatever_."

The vampire chuckled. "You can't become captain. I'm good at what I'm doing and I still have two full years at school, so... Sorry. Maybe I can make you captain after I graduate."

Nefera blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't make me captain? Because you don't _want_ to?"

"Uh? I guess?"

Nefera's eyes enlarged. Luckily, she had expected such a refusal of her orders. Apparently, no one here had any manners or concept of respect. "What was that again?"

"I won't make you captain, because-" Suddenly, her eyes glew in a deep tone of purple.

"What did you say?" Nefera repeated with a sweet smile on her face while rubbing an amulet behind her back.

"Uh... Nothing," the vampire mumbled. "Absolutely nothing."

"I say, you better leave this place."

"Yes. Anything you say," she mumbled, about to move.

"But before you go...," Nefera said when taking out a muffin from her bag, "this is for you. It's my little parting gift." She handed her the muffin.

The vampire grabbed it, her eyes still glowing purple.

"Eat it," Nefera ordered coldly.

Even though every single one of her senses was forcing her not to, the ghoul did as ordered. Seconds later, as part of the muffin was swallowed, her eyes suddenly widened. "I... _Ah_!"

The ghoul fell to the floor, coughing heavily.

Nefera fake smiled. "Aww... You don't like garlic? My bad."

Suddenly, an evil laugh echoed through the gym.


	27. A tad of color

**Chapter 27: A _tad_ of color**

When Nefera came back home, a sweet smile was gracing her face.

"Nefera," Ramses greeted, almost with a smile. "How was it? How was your first day at high school?"

The princess took some time with walking inside and sitting down at the dinner table with her father and sister who were both waiting expectionally.

Finally, Nefera said, "It was _amazing_!"

"Have you made friends?" Cleo asked curiously, obviously wanting to know what high school was like since she'd most likely attend in three years as well.

Nefera gave her sister a truly disgusted look. " _Friends_? I'm a de Nile. I don't _do_ friends."

Their father nodded, obviously agreeing.

Nefera turned to him and claimed, "The teachers were very happy with me, Daddy."

"Oh, yes? That does not surprise me. Have you gotten your first A already?"

"Uh, no, we didn't get grades, yet," she told him.

"I am sure you will in the near future, my daughter. Now tell me, what did you do? What is your first impression?"

"You won't _believe_ it, Father! I am the future captain of the fear squad!"

While Ramses seemed a bit confused, Cleo was gaping.

Nefera smirked at her sister. " _Exactly_. I was trying out for the team, but I was so good that they promised me I'd be the next captain."

"Wait, their captain is leaving?" Cleo asked.

"Well," Nefera said with a smile directed at her father, "she had no chance against me, so she did what was right and left right at the spot."

Cleo was still sceptic. "They usually _graduate_ before giving up their title."

"What do _you_ know?! You've not once been at high school!"

Before a fight could ensue, Ramses interrupted his daughters by asking, "What is it that you do as a captain of the 'fear squad'?"

"I teach them routines and train them to win trophies - _my_ future trophies."

"That sounds good," he admitted, "right what a de Nile deserves."

Cleo crossed her arms. "I had no idea you were so _sporty_ , Nefera."

Nefera shrugged with a smile. "I have many hidden talents."

"Have the students and teachers welcomed you in the way you - as a de Nile - deserve?" Ramses asked. "Was there a situation where the presence of a servant would have been appropriate?"

"Honestly, Daddy, the whole school _already_ adores me. I thought it would take about a week for them to, but my royal lineage must be more obvious than I originally thought."

"Really well. And my second question?"

"Well... Some servants would have been helpful sometimes. The students aren't as professional, you know?" She gifted him a fake smile.

Ramses stayed entirely serious. "I am asking, because the headmistress has previously informed me that servants are not allowed at class. I am thinking, we should be the exception."

Suddenly, Nefera was excited. "Really? I can take some with me tomorrow?"

Ramses just answered by saying, "Rules do not apply to us."

Nefera smirked. "That's great to hear, Daddy."

"I have thought about becoming active at high school too, since you have started there," Ramses confessed.

Both his daughters looked surprised.

" _You_ at high school?" Cleo asked.

"Well, they need a chairman for their construction committee, and I thought, who would be better at ordering around some commoners than _me_?"

"No one," Nefera answered with a smile, not missing a chance to suck up to her father. She entirely ignored the fact that part of why he wanted to be active at Monster High, was to oversee Nefera's actions, which would put even more pressure on her.

It was then when a few servants entered to bring in dinner.

As the de Niles had eaten, Nefera leaned back. "You know," she told her family, "Monster High has given me new energy. I have decided that I need more of a trademark than being the richest, prettiest and most intelligent student. That's why I have an appoint at the salon today."

Cleo raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting?"

"Oh, I just need a _tad_ of color in my hair."

Both Ramses and Cleo were surprised. When Nefera came back four hours later, her hair was literally _turquoise_."


	28. A new regime

**Chapter 28: A new regime**

Miss Bloodgood sighed as she looked at the fear squad. The whole team had come together.

With a face of sadness, she said, "Miss Mc Bat had shown previous signs of depression, but no one had thought that it ran that deep. We..." she bit her lip, "We can assume that the scenario yesterday was a suicide attempt."

She ghouls gasped, each of them wearing a pained expression.

"How is she feeling?" A werewolf asked with a voice that was breaking.

Miss Bloodgood swallowed. "She is still unconscious and in the hospital. The doctors... The doctors don't know if she will ever recover."

A sea monster fell to her knees, letting out fresh tears. "I would have never thought of her to do this," she sobbed.

"If we look back at her story, it gets a bit more understandable. Her parents weren't there for her and Miss Mac Bat's depression had been known to a few therapists." She paused for a few seconds before adding, "Ghouls, please, do not lose hope. I want to let you know that we are taking Miss Mc Bat's case absolutely serious. I will do everything I can so that the press will never know."

Nefera held back a yawn. Would that headless, miserable excuse of a teacher finally get to the point?

"Nonetheless, we have to acknowledge the fact that Miss Mc Bat will not come back so soon...if ever. We know that what happened was terrible, but we still want you ghouls to be able to be part of the fear squad. We believe that getting rid of a team would be unfair especially to the monsters who I know have put a lot of effort into practise. Because of that, a new captain is needed."

Ah, finally! Nefera raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss de Nile?"

"I volunteer."

The squad began to mumble.

"Miss Mc Bat would have wanted it this way," Nefera claimed. "She herself told me how great I was."

As no one seemed to be against it, Miss Bloodgood nodded. "Maybe this is it. Your new chance, Miss de Nile, to show us that you're capable."

As she had left a few minutes later, Nefera stepped forward and turned around to her team, which was composed of all kinds of monster ghouls, one as pathetic as the other.

The princess striked a pose. "Hello, _team_."

The ghouls looked at her, some with rather wide eyes.

"I am Nefera de Nile and I want to let you know that I do _not_ lose. Ever."

During her speech, Nefera noticed that she did not have the team's full attention. A brown-skinned werecat kept talking to another ghoul on the team, apparently less than happy.

" _You_!" Nefera cursed, pointing right at her.

The werecat turned to the captain. "Huh?"

Nefera fake smiled. In a sweet voice, she asked, " _Is there something more important than listening to my orders right now?_ "

"Actually... Yeah."

"And what _is_ that?!"

She exchanged looks with the others until the werecat said, "Maybe we should have had a vote. There are other great members on the team who would have wanted to-"

" _Other members_?!"

"Yes. Stacy, for example, was the first one to join the team. It was her dream to become captain one day."

Nefera smiled at them another time. "Who is Stacy?" she asked with an incredibly kind voice.

A shy sea monster raised her hand, mumbling, "Me."

"You know what, Stacy?"

"N-no?"

With the same voice and expression, Nefera answered, "You can leave. The door is right there." With a sweet smile, she pointed at the exit of the gym.

The werecat got angry. "You're throwing her out?!"

"Wrong," Nefera replied, still smiling. "I'm throwing _both_ _of_ _you_ out."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh, of _course_ I can do that. Have you forgotten who's captain?"

She looked at her fishy friend. "Come on, Stacy, let's get out of here."

The last thing Nefera called after them before the door closed the two out was, "Go where you belong - to the book club or something."

The princess laughed, stopping as she heard the door fall shut.

It was then when she looked at the rest of her team.

"So. Anyone else wanting to _speak their opinion_?"

The ghouls stayed quiet, facing the floor.

Nefera smirked. " _That's_ what I thought."


	29. Lacking team spirit

**Chapter 29: Lacking team spirit**

When Nefera had her second Biteology lesson, she was fashionably late. It seemed, though, as if the teacher had expected something else, as he gave her an angry look when she entered the lab.

The students were quite obviously working in groups, but instead of asking for her task, Nefera took a few steps towards the middle, stopped, put her back down and grabbed out her small mirror. The princess cursed quietly as the light in the room was so bad that she had to leave again to check her eyeliner.

But before she could reach the door, her creepy-looking teacher stopped her. "Where do you think you are going?!"

Nefera was confused by his stupidity. Weren't teachers supposed to be intellient? "Uh? Outside?" She told him. "I need better light to check my makeup."

It seemed like Nefera's beauty routines was the least he cared about, when her teacher gave her a piece of paper, growling, "Group number 1," before turning to leave.

"I'm always number 1," Nefera called after him with a fake smile before approaching the students. As the light seemed to have gotten better, she wanted to sit down at her available place in the middle of the first row, sadly stopped by people in her way.

Before the princess could complain out loud, she heard the blond werewolf from last lesson say, "Group 1. We're missing a member."

Nefera looked at the big "1" on her sheet before facing the werewolf in anger and annoyance. Obviously, she had better things to do than to waste her time on a project with commoners!

"New hair?" the green-skinned ghoul from last time asked with a friendly smirk. "Looks good."

Nefera sat down with her group of the werewolf, the ghoul that had stolen her seat last time claiming it to be hers, a fish boy and a skeleton boy. The potential was endless! . _..Not._

The fish boy sitting opposite of Nefera leaned forward to her. "Hey, babe."

"Ew?"

"Haha, you're cute."

"I wouldn't mess with her," the green skinned ghoul told him with a smirk. "She threw a huge tantrum about a chair last time."

Nefera couldn't believe her ears. The ghoul was _scheming_ against her?!

"I will _finish_ you!" she shouted, absolutely angered, viewing the innocent joke as an attack on herself.

The ghoul's eyes widened. " _Chill_."

"Guys?" the werewolf asked impatiently, "Could we actually start _working_?"

" _Nerd_ ," the skeleton joked. "It's you, Clawdia, as always."

"Just because I don't want to get a first bad grade, doesn't mean I'm a nerd," Clawdia replied.

"You have glasses and a pencil behind your ear - you are _the_ nerd," he kept on joking. "The one and only."

"I agree with Clawdia," the other ghoul stated. "I want to finish Mr. Hack's project today, so that I'll have no homework. I gotta go to band class later, after all."

Suddenly, the skeleton was interested. "Whoa, Casta, you have your own _band_?"

Nefera felt so drained by listening to those commoner's conversation that she stood up and left the room, luckily able to prevent a horror-ible headache.

When she came back, only Casta and the fish boy were left at the table. As they weren't talking, Nefera sat back down with them. Sadly, she couldn't enjoy a peaceful minute alone - as soon as she had sat, the fish boy asked, "What's your name, cutie?"

Nefera got out her phone and looked at it, completely ignoring him.

When Casta said "You look like a princess", Nefera's attention was caught.

She looked up at her and said with a fake smile, "Crown Princess Nefera de Nile, next in line to the throne of my father, Ramses de Nile."

"That sounds cool," she answered.

This response of false impressionability was so far below Nefera that she looked back down at her phone, not willing to risk the loss of even more brain cells.

" _Maybe_ ," an angry Clawdia said from behind, "you should get your cute little ass up, _princess_. You're the only one who hasn't done any work yet. The lesson's almost over and we can't finish because of you!"

Nefera turned around to look at her, asking, in the most arrogant way possible, "Excuse me? Did you _say_ something?"

"Hey, I know you're the new fear captain, but that doesn't make you any better. Please get up and do your task on the sheet. I won't invest my free time to do _your_ work."

"I say Clawdia is group leader," the fish boy said with a careless smirk, daring to backstab the princess. That was a betrayal she wouldn't soon forget. Her glances made that obvious.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the students began packing their stuff to leave the lab for break.

Clawdia gave Nefera a last annoyed look before grabbing her notebook and walking away.

"Sorry," the fish boy said.

"Your false apologies are so far below me as your disgusting fishy stench."

That took him by surprise. "Damn. That hurt my feelings."

She ignored him once again and packed her things to leave.

"Can I repay you somehow?"

"Do my work," she said dismissively when placing her sheet on the table and leaving the room, ready to head home.


	30. Unexpected hope

**Chapter 30: Unexpected hope**

As the de Niles sat at the dinner table - like every day at 7 - Ramses opened the conversation, like most of the times. As the head of the household, it was kind of... his right?

"Would you explain to me why your hair is blue instead of black?" he asked his oldest daughter when cutting his meat gingerly.

"High school gave me new spirit, Daddy," Nefera replied, trying to sound as happy as possible. Actually, she had changed her hair color for several reasons. Firstly, many ghouls at Monster High had dyed hair and the ones who didn't disappeared in the crowd like sand in the desert. Secondly, it gave her a trademark. She'd need one, especially once Cleo would attend high school.

"Are you successful, yes?"

She forced a smile onto her face. "Very."

He smiled back at her, weakly. "That is nice to know. I have good news as well."

Nefera rasied an eyebrow right at him.

Ramses took a breather before confessing, "The monsters I hired to investigate on your mother's disappearance... They have found something out."

Cleo suddenly felt unable to breathe, as if a piece of meat was stuck in her throat.

"She... is most likely in the catacombs, a place underground Monster High."

Nefera asked, "What is she doing there?"

"I don't know. The catacombs are huge and no monster has explored them much, if at all. I have hired more monsters to investigate that place. They are professionals. With a little luck..." He swallowed, trying to keep his voice from breaking, "With a little luck their search will be successful."

Cleo's lips formed a smile as she felt tears in her eyes.

"I do not want you ghouls to be too hopeful, it is just something that I thought I'd inform you about."

"Father..." Cleo mumbled, "For how long have you known?"

"A few days," he replied, being once again emotionless.

"And you didn't... _say_ anything?" Cleo knew that her father kept secrets from his daughters, only telling them things he found most important, but she would have never thought that he'd keep something like that from them.

"Do not question my decisions, Cleo," Ramses warned sternly.

"I..." She looked down at her plate, realizing that she couldn't do this. Not now. "Can I...leave?"

"And go where?"

"To my room."

"I want us to finish dinner as a family," Ramses stated before looking away from her and focusing back on his food, obviously unwilling to discuss the royal table manners.

Cleo felt her eyes becoming wetter and wetter, so wet that she knew if she'd blink a single time, her monscara would start running down her cheeks. As her glance became glassy, she stood up without another word and left the room to go upstairs.

Ramses' eyes followed her sternly, until she had left entirely.

"Cleo is such a bad girl," Nefera stated when taking a sip from her champagne. "She is totally disrespecting your orders, Daddy."

"I know. I will have a talk with her later. Such behaviour is anything but tolerable."

She gifted him a pretty smile. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you like Cleo does."

When dinner was over, Nefera entered her little sister's room with a smirk. "Hello, crybaby."

Cleo sat on her couch, looking up with eyes that were still swollen. "I can't believe they have found her."

"No one has found her," Nefera said when closing the door and inviting herself in.

"Nefera, they could find her like... _tomorrow_!"

"Pff, as if."

She wiped away an accidental tear.

"You know," Nefera said happily when making herself feel comfortable on Cleo's couch, "Father is really unhappy with you."

"I don't care."

Nefera was unsure whether to smirk or raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He gets angry about nothing. When you're at school, too. I bet it's not an easy time for him."

The heir to the throne stayed quiet, unsure what to answer.

Cleo looked at her sister for the first time in a while and asked, "How is it at school?"

Nefera shrugged, looking at her nails. "Easy."

"Do you like it there?"

"Nope. I was forced to go, forgot?" She fake smiled right at Cleo. "But what can I do? The people can't live without me. My fans, I call them."

Somehow, Cleo doubted that her sister had fans at school. "Are you really fearleader captain?"

"Uh? Yeah? You think I'm a liar?!"

"No, that's just... The highest kind of rank. And you have it."

Nefera raised an eyebrow, honestly surprised. "Of course. Who else would have it?"

Cleo faced the ground, suddenly smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing... I'm just thinking of what Mother would say to all this."

"We might never know."

Suddenly, Cleo faced her sister, truly surprised and hurt by her direct and cold answer.

Nefera presented her sister another smile, this one faker than all the others. It was the last answer she gave her before leaving the room, once again leaving Cleo alone with her loud mind.


	31. Humiliated

**Chapter 31: Humiliated**

After yelling at that failure of a fear squad for the hundreth time, Nefera left the gym for a break. Her team would face a competition against another school in a few weeks, but with its high level of incompetence, Nefera had no idea how in the world the team would manage not to make a fool out of themselves and - most importantly - _her_.

As the captain of the team, Nefera was to blame when they did not perform flawlessly, and as this was a mistake she would never forgive herself, she decided to use magic once it was time. Without one spell or another, there was no way the team would lose as Ramses' artefacts were too powerful.

When it was time for Mad Science - Nefera felt like she saw the ugly face of Mr. Hack more often than the ones of her loyal but lazy servants -, the princess was early enough to sit down on _her_ seat without any intruders. Soon, the whole lab was filled with students and Mr. Hack began his lesson.

"Today we will be talking about the most important chemicals," he stated grumpily. "Five of them will be discussed today. You have five minutes to prepare your group work."

As the students started to sit together in groups, Nefera grabbed her mirror out of her bag. Once again, she made sure that she looked totally amazing.

To the princess' displeasure, her group had sat down with her. As Casta, Clawdia and the skeleton boy began discussing the most important aspects of their group's chemical, the fish boy leaned forward.

"Hey," he greeted Nefera.

Naturally, she didn't answer.

All of a sudden, the boy grabbed out a sheet and slid it to the princess. "Here's your work."

With a raised eyebrow, Nefera looked at her sheet to see that it was completed. Without a thank you, she turned her attention back to her reflection. Ah, at least there was one student that could still be used as servant material. Hers were intercepted at the main hall every day. Apparently, the school was not willing to make an exception even if it was for the de Niles.

The talking of the students stopped as Mr. Hack spoke up again. "Time's up!"

They turned back to the board.

"Good," he said, "as we have groups from 1 to 5 and five different chemicals you had to experiment with, I will choose one student of each group to present the group's work in front of class."

Nefera's heart skipped a beat.

"Group 1!" Mr. Hack called.

Suddenly, the princess felt sick.

"Miss de Nile!" he decided.

For a second, Nefera felt unable to respond, as if she was in a different dimension than the others.

As there was no answer, the teacher ordered, already angered, "Please get up and present your results in front of class, Miss de Nile."

She looked right at him, fear in her face.

"Go!" he snapped.

"I...can't."

"What?!"

"Uh... I have an appointment. Right now." She looked at her designer watch. "Actually, I'm already late!"

"What do I care?! You have been selected to present!"

Nefera didn't answer. She was in a state of shock. Had she known that she'd have to present something, she would have never shown up!

"Can I present?" Clawdia asked, not because she wanted to, but because she knew that one of them would have to.

"No."

"But... I'm captain of the team. Shouldn't I have a right to present for my group?"

"Fine," he growled.

After she got up and grabbed her notes, Clawdia walked to the board.

During that process, Mr. Hack approached Nefera and promised her an F, because she had been late last lesson, done no work in her group and disobeyed his order when he had selected her to make it up.

As Clawdia was ready and the students quiet, she started talking about their chemical. About its characteristics, why it was important and how they had experimented on it.

After about ten minutes, she was finished. Mr. Hack clapped, as well as the students, and complimented, "Very great work, Clawdia."

"Thank you, Mr. Hack, but it wasn't just me."

"Your group has worked too, huh?"

"Sure, especially Casta, Skello and..."

Nefera's eyes narrowed to a slit.

"...Finn."

 _Argh_! Unbelievable! Who did that ghoul think she was?! Humiliating Nefera in front of the whole class by stating that she wasn't captain, and then having the audacity to exclude her in the project right when Mr. Hack was listening?!

Nefera knew that her revenge would be merciless. But before she could plan its details, she had to somehow come home and explain to her father that her very first grade was indeed an F.


	32. Admitting defeat

**Chapter 32: Admitting defeat**

Nefera didn't remember the last time she felt _that_ stressed when eating dinner.

Each passing second, she feared that her father would somehow find out about her grade.

...Then again, would it even be as bad as she imagined? What exactly was it that would stop her from convincing her father that high school was a bad place for royalty?

"Nefera," he said, breaking the silence. "How was Mad Science today?"

Her eyes widened. "You, uh, you know my timetable?"

"Well," Ramses replied, "I've allowed myself to take a look at it. There are many things about Monster High that I know - I am meeting my committee twice a month."

"...Oh."

"So?"

Nefera bit her lip. Did he already know about her F?

The room was quiet.

"I..." She couldn't say it. Not in front of Cleo. "It was fine."

"What's your favorite subject?" the younger de Nile asked, actually curious.

"Hm, Dragonology," Nefera answered truthfully.

Cleo was surprised. "They let you attend?"

"Uh? Of course?"

"But mummies can charm reptiles. Doesn't that mean we have an unfair advantage?"

"Monster High does indeed have some strange rules," Ramses commented. "They are fine with mummies at Dragonology, but not with royals bringing servants!"

"I wonder if Monster High isn't a bit too... _new_ , Daddy," Nefera commented, not willing to directly ask him to let her quit.

"Oh, no no, it has been established about 2,000 years ago," Ramses answered, surprising both his daughters with that piece of information.

"Why haven't we enrolled earlier?" Cleo asked.

"Well, back then, it wasn't nearly as professional as it is now. 80% of students were made up of lesser monsters such as zombies and the like. Also, it took your aunt and me some time to make sure that Monster High really is a safe place."

"I doubt it's _that_ safe," Nefera buttered in. "I have heard rumors about Mr. Hack being a _normie_ , and when I think about it, I really can't sort him in _any_ kind of monster!"

Ramses faced his daughter with a dark glare. "In case that is true, I shall have a strict conversation with Miss Bloodgood about having him _fired_. There is no way I am letting my daughter near a normie!"

"Thanks for the safety measures, Daddy," Nefera mumbled with a fake sad face. "Sometimes I wonder if a mummy high school would have been better for me. There are _so_ many peasants as Monster High, you know..."

"There is only a single mummy high school, and it is struggling greatly. Your aunt has advised me against it many years ago."

Nefera tried not to roll her eyes, annoyed that everyone except for her seemed to love Monster High.

When the servants approached to clean the dirty plates, Cleo left to got to her room. When her sister wanted to do the same, she was stopped by her father.

"When will you get your first A?" he asked her, a little disappointed. "Haven't you been graded yet?"

Nefera took a breather and sat back down again. "About that..."

"Mhm?"

"I've...gotten an F. Sorry."

" _What_?!"

"Mr. Hack was totally unfair! He called me out to present something - _me_ , of all people!"

" _Nefera_!"

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you got an F, because you refused to present!"

"I...don't know. He must have had a bad day or something, but how is that _my_ fault?!"

Suddenly, Ramses stood up. Pointing at Nefera, he yelled, "It _is_ your fault for being a disgrace at school! You are supposed to learn for classes and obey your teachers! They are authority figures, for Ra's sake! Do you know what an F will do to your degree?!"

"I-"

"Do you know how the people will _talk_ about me?! Nefera, I am in regular contact with Monster High's most important monsters! And they _know_! They know everything that's going on!"

She faced the ground, truly sad. "I'm sorry, Father," Nefera mumbled.

"You are _sorry_?! What does that help me?!"

She breathed in deeply. "I don't know... Mr. Hack was just so mean today." The princess tried not to shed a tear.

"You have a _goal_ in mind, young lady! As my daughter, it is your _obligation_ to become someone influential in the monster world! How is that supposed to work with an F?!"

Nefera didn't answer.

"Your sister will attend Monster High in three years, Nefera, and if she finishes with a better degree than you, you are officially unfit as my heir!"

"But-"

"I know the monarchy is over, and I cannot take your title away from you, but that does not mean you can forget about your duties as next in line to the throne!"

He approached the door, looked at her a last time and said with a dark glare, "I warn you. Do not disappoint me."


	33. Taking a chance

**Chapter 33: Taking a chance**

When Nefera sat in the creepeteria a few days later, her father's words were still on her mind.

Even though she was alone at her table and didn't have anyone to sit with, she had made herself a name at Monster High.

Maybe not the name of the most cherished student, but the name of the ghoul you better _not_ get too close to.

Her role as fearleading captain gave her a lot of dominance, and she loved to see the disappointment in the common ghouls' faces when they realized they would never be part of the team, either because Nefera would roast them right at audition or because they were too scared of her to try out in the first place.

Nefera was daydreaming of a better world. A world in which the peasants bowed down to her whenever she walked past them and complimented her whenever she looked at their inferior faces. In this world, she was the queen of each and everybody, and no one dared to question her status. She was the center of the universe and everyone tried, but no one succeeded at becoming as great as her. It was a universally known fact that she was a goddess gracing the surface of Earth.

Suddenly, the princess was brought back to reality by laughter and two voices she knew too well.

"This is gonna be _so_ amazing!" Casta cheered.

"While I'm not a songwriter, I have to admit that I'm a little bit excited to have the honor to write your newest song," Clawdia admitted.

Casta chuckled. "Ah, what honor? I'm nothing more than a ghoul with dreams."

"And you will make them reality once you have your degree," Clawdia replied with a smile.

"You think I'll really make it?"

"What? Ghoul, of _course_! I can see you on stage, wearing the fanciest outfits and being cheered at by your fans!"

Casta smiled, obviously happy with that imagination. Then, she was brought back to reality, remembering, "Firstly, I have to win over Miss Bloodgood and the rest of the school at the casketball play in a few weeks."

"That'll be no problem."

"Not if you write me a good song. I will have to manage everything else on my own."

"I will, definitely. And once you've had your big break, you will become a world famous singer."

Casta grinned.

"You'll need a band name," Clawdia added. "Like, 'Casta and the spells'!"

The ghouls laughed, obviously entertained.

"Please be as creative when writing my song as you are with my band name," Casta joked.

"You got it, ghoul. As long as I'm not missing my pen, I can write anything."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your pen?"

"Yeah, it gives me inspiration. My must-have when writing. Without it, I'm nothing."

The bell suddenly rang, so the ghouls got up to clean their plates.

Nefera watched them with an angry glare. These little traitors...

The princess was smart enough to put one and one together. If that nibbled off pen really was as important to her as she claimed, Clawdia would fail to write anything without it. Including Casta's song. And without a song to sing, she'd have no chance to expedite her 'career'.

Ruining a lifelong dream to feel the satisfaction of revenge? Seemed fair to Nefera. Now she just had to grab Clawdia's pen somehow, without having anybody notice...

As the two friends had their plates cleared, about to make their way to class, Nefera took her chance - she stood up and positioned herself near the target, about to trip Clawdia up.

The unsuspecting werewolf walked towards the exit, suddenly tripping over Nefera's clean-shaven leg. She fell down, landing on the creepeteria ground. Her bag smashed to the floor, spilling its content.

When a shocked Casta helped her friend back up, Nefera kept an eye out for Clawdia's lucky pen had rolled quite far away from them.

Without any feelings of insecurity or shame, the princess grabbed the pen and left the room.

It was great to know that both Clawdia and Casta would disappoint the people who were relying on them, the same way Nefera had disappointed her father, solely because of them.


	34. A stinging rebuke

**Chapter 34: A stinging rebuke**

When Nefera returned home, soon having dinner with her family, her father seemed to be in a rather good mood.

"I was very pleased about what was in the mail today, Nefera," Ramses spoke out.

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Her father's eyes met the ones of a servant, then he nodded.

In response, the servant handed Nefera a pink-colored flyer.

It was advertising for the casketball match at Monster High in the near future, where the high school would battle another one. It was an event where not only the fearleaders and casketball players would perform, but where students interested in music had a chance to show their talent as well. Monster High was preparing like crazy and with it, Nefera's fear squad.

"This is your chance to reclaim yor title as a ghoul I'm proud of," Ramses told her.

She smiled weakly. "No problem, Daddy."

"I appreciate your place as fearleader captain now that I know how prestigious and challenging it is."

Her smile grew, just a little bit.

"For Ra's sake, do not ruin it."

A few days later, Nefera entered the restroom at Monster High to perfect her makeup.

Inside, she was surprised to find Casta, facing a closed toilet door, and wearing an incredibly sad and disappointed face.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this," she begged, totally not noticing a curious Nefera behind her.

"I'm so sorry," Clawdia sobbed from inside the toilet.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Casta answered. On her face, you could see that she didn't totally believe what she was saying.

"I tried, I really did..."

"Hey, Clawdia, it's...fine. Maybe it's just not my time to shine yet."

"No! It _is_ your time to shine, and you are missing it because of me!"

"That's nonsense," Casta spoke out, her lips forming a tiny smile. "Please... Open the door."

"I will never be able to write anything again," Clawdia simply stated. "I will never become a screamwriter."

"As if. You're an amazing writer, ghoulfriend. Your pen had nothing to do with it."

"Then why am I lacking inspiration?" Clawdia asked, almost sounding a bit angry.

"Because you don't believe in yourself. Do you think I can set foot on any stage without believing in myself?"

Clawdia blew her nose. "I am _doomed_."

"What's the biggie?" Nefera asked with a fake friendly smile.

Finally, Casta turned around to her.

In the toilet, Clawdia was suddenly quiet.

As the two failed to answer - obviously too taken aback by Nefera's radiant beauty -, the princess said, "Let me guess: Blondie lost her fav pen and is now unable to write a song for you to perform at the game. Time's running away and you'll end up unable to sing anything, meaning you cannot have your big break as a singer."

The two of them were more than surprised, and Casta stared at Nefera with wide eyes.

The princess' hand reached up to her undead, beating heart. "I feel for you."

Casta raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

As a reply, she received one of Nefera's fakest fake smiles. " _No_."

Clawdia opened the door from the inside, facing Nefera with ruined makeup, yet, an angry glare. She was pissed off to the point that she said something no one would have expected her to speak out, " _Fuck_ off."

Nefera laughed darkly. "Cute."

"Seriously? What the hell do you want?!"

"Give you two a reality check."

"Looking at you, I highly doubt that your reality is anything but fake, disordered _bullshit_."

Another passive-aggressive fake smile graced she princess' lips. "Oh, _really_? That's funny, coming from the monster who whines about being unable to write without a dirty, nibbled off pen. Do you think you will ever reach anything in unlife with your pathetic behaviour? Do you think you will somehow _achieve_ something, without even being able to let go of a cheap and ugly object?" She turned to Casta. "And you. Dreaming of becoming a singer? _Please_. If you sing the way your unattractive face looks like, you will forever unlive in the shadow of people better than you." She made a small pause. "Namely, _me_. I'm better than both of you. I can beat you in my sleep. And if you two jealous disgraces ever dare to mess with me again, you will regret it. _Hard_."

With those words, Nefera left the restroom.

After having done a perfect job at showing those ghouls their place, she only had to be flawless at the play next week to impress her daddy. Easy peasy, right?


	35. The perfect match

**Chapter 35: The perfect match**

It was the evening of the game, and the students of Monster High stood by the casketball field, all of them prepared.

Slight rain was coming down from the dark but clear blue sky, wetting the grass, but no one was bothered. The team spirit and excitement in the air was simply too positive to get mad about the weather.

Coach Igor approached his team. "We have talked this through. The last thing I want you mansters to know is that you should have fun and let go. This is your first game, Freshmen, but, no matter how this ends, it won't be the last one."

"Thanks for the support," the captain, an very good-looking and overly muscular werewolf, said.

"Yeah," a sporty vampire added, "I'm totally confident. And the ghouls of the fear squad will support us, no matter what!"

The mansters looked behind them to face the said ghouls.

Nefera stood by her team, giving the boys no attention, but instead looking down at her newly manicured nails. Behind her, the ghouls were shaking out of nervousness, but the princess herself was surprisingly calm.

Of course, she had used a spell to make each member of her team incredibly sporty. It would not wear off until night and this guaranteed the fear squad to perform flawlessly. Perfection was absolutely important. Ramses was watching, after all.

A shy plant monster, wearing Monster High's fear squad uniform, walked up to Nefera and asked, overly nervous, "Uh, the- the pyramid comes _after_ the cartwheels, right?"

The princess turned around to her, suddenly angered. "I have given you _three_ _hours_ to memorize the routine!" she shouted at her team.

"I was just... It's so much to-"

"Argh! _Quiet_! Your squeaking voice is hurting my perfectly shaped ears!"

She faced the ground. "...Sorry."

"Don't you _dare_ to ruin my glorious victory because of your inadequate memory!"

"Miss de Nile," came a strict voice from behind.

Nefera turned around to face headmistress Bloodgood.

"Whichever team with the better performance will get one step closer to Mashionals," she said sternly. "I hope you know that this is an important step for Monster High to take, especially after _the incident with Miss Mc Bat_." She spoke out the last part of the sentence with clenched teeth.

An important step for Monster High? This was an important step for Nefera _herself_! Guiding her team to win the Mashionals would make her father prouder than ever, and give her all the attention and appreciation she longed for so badly...

As it was time for the match to start, the casketball players and the fearleaders made their way to their places.

Finally, after many minutes of sweat, Monster High had won.

As the casketball players were celebrated, each member by its team, Nefera stood by the side. Her arms were crossed and she wore a grin on her symmetrical face. Victory felt _great_.

Sadly for her, though, she was soon brought back to a dark reality. One that made her so angry, she could _burst_.

Called onto a stage was Casta. Nefera hadn't seen her in the crowd and hadn't supposed her to show up at all, but there she was, holding a microphone and wearing a very proud smile.

"This song was written by a very special someone. She thought she had no chance and was about to give up, but she soon enough realized that as long as she trusts in herself, she can achieve anything." Her eyes met Clawdia's and before smiling a last time, Casta started singing.

After the three minutes her song had lasted, the crowd was cheering. Apparently, they loved the song and the entire concept of Casta being a singer.

Nefera stood in the middle of the cheering crowd, anger surged up within her. Not only had both Clawdia and Casta made it anyway, but the attention Casta was getting was supposed to be for _Nefera_! It was _her_ glorious victory that had to be celebrated, not some dumb witch's performance!

 _Fine_. If that green-skinned obstacle wanted war, she could have it. Nefera would plan a merciless revenge to-

Suddenly, her phone vibrated for a very short second, signaling its owner that there was a new message.

When Nefera looked at her phone screen, the anger was forgotten.

Her father had sent her a text message: 'I am pleased with your skill.'


	36. A final year

**Chapter 36: A final year**

Surprisingly, things stayed fine for Nefera even almost three years later, when Cleo's first day at high school was slowly but surely coming up.

Every creature at Monster High knew Nefera as being next in line to her father's throne - as she repeated that like crazy - and the uber bully and tyrant, a monster you better do not mess with. The students knowing that best were the fearleaders and the people that actually _did_ mess with Nefera.

Most of that happened on accident, of course, as barely anyone was brave (or stupid?) enough to let things get that far. Also because Nefera liked to take any attempt of a student to shine brighter than her as a personal attack that she would repay _generously_... and not in a good way.

Nefera's grades were an absolute priority to her. Her slip up with Mr. Hack during her first year had been a one time thing that had taught her to better not disappoint her father. His disapproval didn't enlarge her ego, after all.

The princess' performance at school was a good mixture of bribing and blackmailing students and teachers, and using Daddy's amulets and spells just as a little... _backup help_.

Another business for her to take pride in was being the fear squad captain, because Nefera had won Mashionals three times in a row, and a fourth time would make her record holder for the title. Ah, unlife was sweet - if you had the right _funds_ , of course.

Nefera's most challenging year was, of course, the one ahead of her. Not only was this the time she would write all her final exams, there was also the school ball celebrating the students' degrees where Nefera _of_ _course_ had to become Prom Queen. An even bigger challenge, though, would be Cleo's presence at school. Nefera had to crush her, there was no way around it.

On the very first day, Cleo stood before her sister, overthinking the past hours. She had done her best at appearing dominant and superior in front of all the students - as Ramses had made pretty clear that that was simply expected of her for being a de Nile - and it had worked, until now. Now, Cleo was in a vulnerable position.

"I say you made it," a gargoyle stated baldly.

"Same," a werecat nodded in agreement.

For a few next seconds, the gym was quiet.

Nefera, sitting in the middle of the two, lowered her head and smirked at Cleo from under her black fake lashes.

Cleo was visibly uncomfortable, but that feeling wasn't just composed of insecurity but _anger_ as well. She hated her sister to be in control of her. Having to rely on Nefera was basically a death sentence.

As expected, Nefera was making most of her position, enjoying it to the fullest. "How do you _think_ you were?"

Cleo crossed her arms. "I was...good. Like a true de Nile should always be."

Nefera fake smiled right at her. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Honestly," the werecat spoke up, "I think she was okay. Nothing super great, but with a bit of training-"

"You think I'm wasting my vulnerable time to _train her_?"

"Uh... You're captain. So, yeah."

This fake smile was directed at the werecat. " _Think_ _again_."

"You have to let me pass," Cleo protested.

"Oh, _do_ I, now?"

"Yes or what would..." her facial expression suddenly became sad as she realized... " _No_..."

Nefera smirked again. "Right. What would _Daddy_ think? If you didn't _make_ _it_?"

"That you're cruel."

" _Or_ that you're just not as _talented_ as me." Of course, that was a vision Nefera liked to imagine.

Cleo knew her sister was right. There was no way for her to convince her father of the fact that Nefera simply had something against her younger sister. She begged, "You _have_ to give me a chance, because you _know_ I was good enough."

Nefera shrugged carelessly. "You could have cheated as well."

Frankly, this statement took Cleo by surprise. "I would never-"

"Blah blah. _Next_!"

" _Nefera_!"

"Neither begging nor protesting will get you anywhere, little sis. I don't want you in my team. You're not good enough. It's as simple as that."

Cleo knew that she was in fact not the best at fearleading, but her skills were passable and being a fearleader was absolutely essential for anyone wanting to _rule over the school_. She tried a last time. "But... It's two against one!"

Nefera fake smiled a last time when she pointed at the exit. "The door is right there. Bye bye, _loser_."

The gargoyle and werecat exchanged looks as Cleo left in disappointment. There was nothing they could do.

"I thought the best comes last?" Nefera asked them with a smile. "Well, apparently not. Apparently, last comes the _disappointment_."

"Actually, Cleo wasn't last," the gargoyle said when looking at her list. "Three are still to come."

Nefera raised an eyebrow. " _Three_? Ugh, I'll be late at the salon, just because of _them_!"

"Actually, they're a trio."

It was then when the door opened, showing three werecats walking inside. One was orange, the other two black and white, looking strangely similar to each other.

The former stepped forward and said to the three judges, "I'm Toralei. Behind me are Meowlody and Purrsephone. Can we-".

Nefera yawned, expecting nothing. "Shoot."

"'Kay." She looked behind her, and her two friends stepped back to let her start her performance.

After the routine was performed almost flawlessly three times in a row by all of the attenders, even Nefera was surprised. She hadn't seen such talent in... _ever_.

She leaned forward, now interested in the three of them. To test them, she asked, with a smirk on her face, "What spell were you using?"

"Nothing but hard work and ambition," Toralei assured her. "Even though it kind of _is_ in our blood. We're cats, after all."

"I like cats," Nefera judged when folding her papers, giving them no attention but saying, "You're on the squad. Congrats."


	37. Seeking help

**Chapter 37: Seeking help**

Of course, Cleo's audition was the hot topic at the de Nile dinner table after school.

"Did you make it to the fear squad, Cleo?" Ramses asked, expecting a 'yes'.

"I..." She bit her lip, feeling her sister's smirk coming from the side of her. "Not really..."

"What?!"

She looked right at him, whining, "Nefera didn't let me pass, Daddy!"

"Cleo was _so_ bad," Nefera lied, enjoying her role another time. Oh, becoming captain had been _so_ worth it, alone for the golden opportunities to make Cleo look bad in front of Ramses, and ruin her her unlife a little more each day at high school. Nefera realized that Cleo's presence at Monster High was no threat to her. Actually, it was the _other_ way around.

"I thought you were a bit more talented, Cleo," Ramses simply stated before taking a sip off his wine.

"I..." She faced the ground. There was no point in arguing. "I don't know. Apparently not."

"Don't worry, little sis. You can still become a part of the _book_ _club_." Nefera laughed happily.

Suddenly, Cleo had a hopeful idea. " _Or_... I'll audition another time."

Nefera raised an eyebrow. "When I'm gone, you mean? Good luck with that. You were miserable."

"No, as soon as there's another one. I can do some more _traning_." She looked at her sister, clenching her teeth.

"I'd _love_ to train you, but I have no time. We're having our final exams in a few months, and..." She faced her father, claiming, "My grades are my biggest priority."

Ramses nodded in approval. He turned to Cleo and told her, "Even if you do not have your sister's talents, I wish you a good upcoming four years, full of learning and reaching your goals, young lady. I have decided I will often be away from home from now on since I have taken my antiques business to the next level. Nefera, you have proven me you are mature and reliable. I trust you to oversee your sister's process at school whenever I am out of the country."

She smiled sweetly, her ego enlarging once again. "Sure, Daddy."

The next day at school, Cleo sat at a table in the creepeteria, with no one but herself. The whole room was full of chatting monsters, but it was barely possible to make friends if you pretended to be better than everyone. Well, in a way, Cleo _knew_ she was better, yet she knew that she needed a thick skin if she wanted to survive this adventure called 'high school'. The past years, she had wished to be able to make friends, but why make friends when you're technically not even allowed to? Why make friends when the only thing you would get from it is disapproval from your entire family?

Maybe, just maybe, Cleo thought, her aunt was right when saying that most monsters were below them anyway. Maybe her father was right when telling her not to trust anyone.

Cleo took a deep breath. This year, the only one at high school she would have to spend under Nefera's influence, she would try to make herself a name at Monster High, the same way her sister had done it. She couldn't pity herself - no de Nile would do that.

Searching the creepeteria with her beautiful blue eyes, Cleo saw three werecats sitting together. Werecats who had apparently made themselves a name before Cleo had. The school was gossiping about them, being the only ones that had made it to the fear squad without having to discuss things with Nefera first. The only explanation for this was that either they bribed her, which was rather unlikely as they had nothing she wanted, _or_ they were actually quite good.

Hoping that it was the latter, and taking a last deep breath, Cleo got up and approached them. As a true de Nile, she sat down at their table without asking first, immediately turning to the werecat that looked the most outstanding. "Toralei, right?"

She turned away from her milkshake with _extra_ milk, and looked Cleo in the eyes. "Do I _meow_ you?"

A bit taken aback by her way of speaking - replacing words like 'know' with 'meow' -, Cleo answered, "No, but you _should_." She held out a hand to shake. "Cleo de Nile. Of _the_ de Niles."

The werecat locked eyes with her two friends, before turning back to Cleo and shaking her hand. "Toralei Stripe."

"You...made it to my sister's team, I heard? Quite...easily?"

Toralei licked her paw. "I'm a cat. We're naturally athletic."

Actually wondering what category of monster her aunt would sort werecats into, but suppressing the thought, Cleo asked, "Could you...train me?"

Now, the three seemed both interested _and_ surprised.

"I didn't...make it to the team," Cleo admitted. Ugh, she _hated_ this. Hopefully, this conversation would be worth it.

Toralei raised an eyebrow. "Your own sister didn't let you pass?"

"My sister is... _evil_."

"I heard."

"So? My offer stands."

"And what do we get in return?"

Cleo thought about simply trying to force them, but remembered herself that being ancient royalty did mostly _not_ give her free pass to order others around. At least, not in _this_ society. Instead, she shrugged. "Anything. I'm a de Nile, I got quite the connections. _And_ funds."

Toralei smirked at her two friends. "And, what do you say, ghouls? Should we use this _meow_ -my's helplessness to our personal advantage?"

They smirked back at her, licking their paws as well.

"Fine," Toralei said to Cleo. "I will train you."


	38. Choosing a successor

**Chapter 38: Choosing a successor**

Months had passed, but Nefera's glory hadn't faded. She had achieved the impossible by winning more fearleading throphies than anyone before her. She had won Mashionals four times in a row and finally, she got the praise she deserved, and no one was questioning her skills regarding the fear squad.

Especially Bloodgood was more fond of Nefera than ever before and insanely proud about the fame she had brought the school. Everything had gone so well - her father's amulets had been of great help - that it was almost sad to give the position of fearleder captain away. After all, her teachers and her father were very proud of her for achieving the impossible, and it was plain that no one would beat her records in the future.

Yet, there was no other way but to accept her fate. The position of the fear squad captain would go to someone else, and it was that day that Nefera had to make a decision. Naturally, it was Toralei who the princess planned to give the title to, as the orange werecat was indeed talented and had made it onto the list of monsters Nefera would at least call 'acquaintances'. It was almost like the two had similar interests regarding the treatment of the... _lesser_ beings.

When Nefera was busy analyzing her pores in the mirror, a gargoyle ghoul showed up behind her, mumbling in a rather confused way, "Uhm... Nefera, it's time for the last tryout. The ghouls are waiting, we can't start without you."

With a raised, critical eyebrow, Nefera turned around to say, " _Again_?"

"Uh? Yeah? It's the last chance for some ghouls to get a spot on the team before you leave. You have to appoint someone to captain afterwards. Who knows, it might be one of the new ghouls."

"Ugh, Ivana, don't _bore_ me with your nonsense." She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated way.

"...It's _Liliana_."

Nefera fake smiled. " _Did I ask_?"

"...No?"

"That's right. Besides, I already know who to appoint."

"The tryout is obligatory, sorry."

She rolled her eyes again. "Way to ruin my free time."

"Sorry, but I don't make the rules."

"Shut up, Melania. Let's just go."

A few minutes later in the gym, Nefera was busy with her phone. Katy Scary had released a new song and Nefera was texting her servants to create fake profiles and criticize and bully her on social media. There was no way that goul would steal the attention that was clearly meant for _Nefera_. She would start her modelling career right after high school, so the competition had to be crushed. _Naturally_.

Right before she could press 'Send', though, a hand was touching her shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

She turned around in anger. "Don't _touch_ me! I'm working!"

"Sorry, but we wanna _start_ ," Liliana replied in a rather rude way, this time failing to hide her annoyance.

"I'll ' _start_ ' with throwing you _out_!"

Liliana's eyes widened in shock. "You can't possibly mean that!"

The fact that Nefera was unpredictable by nature became obvious, as she answered, with a smile, "Nah, I'm just messing with you."

"I- Oh my Ghost. Thanks."

"No prob, Melania."

"Actually, it's-"

" _Cleo_?!"

Now, the judges were turning to where Nefera was looking to see a familiar face in front of them.

Cleo couldn't hide a smirk. With a fake smile, similar to her sister's, she asked, " _Surprised_?"

Nefera caught herself quickly. "...Very. I thought you had embarrassed yourself quite enough last time, but apparently _some_ _people_ don't learn from their mistakes."

Cleo yawned, this time, confident. "Are you done talking, or...?"

Her sister's eyes narrowed to a slit. Remembering the younger de Nile of their father, Nefera mumbled darkly, "Watch your tone, _or_ _else_..."

She felt the urge to ask 'Or else, _what_?', but decided against it. There was no point in making Nefera even angrier now. She was supposed to be a fair judge, after all. "Can I start?"

Silence, then, " _Sure_."

Cleo took a deep breath before starting. After a minute, she had performed almost flawessly.

The two judges clapped with a smile, but the best thing about the whole situation wasn't their approval - it was the angry look on her older sister's face that made Cleo feel like a winner.

"Liliana?" the werecat asked with a grin. "I say she made it. And you?"

"Too. For sure! You were amazing, ghoul!"

"Thanks," Cleo answered calmly, with a small smile. She didn't want to present too much happiness in front of those commoners.

After a few seconds of silence, Nefera asked, "I would let you pass, dear sis, but I can't."

"Huh?"

"I can only assume that you cheated yourself through it since such progress is simply impossible. Tell me what spell you used, and I will not call in Coach Igor and Miss Bloodgood."

Cleo's eyes widened. It was shocking that her sister was turning the truth around in a way that seemed to be so natural to her, basically stating it as a fact that Cleo was a cheater. Which she was not, of course. Apart from the fact that her father kept a strict eye on his amulet collection, she wanted to achieve things the honest way. She had spent the past months training with Toralei, several monsters could testify that fact. The princess answered the only thing logical. "I didn't use a spell."

Nefera's expression darkened, her eyes forming another slit. "How did you get that good, then, huh?"

"Training."

"Alone? _Sure_."

"No, with Toralei."

Now, the princess' violet eyes widened. " _What_?!"

"She helped me."

"This _whole_ time?!"

"Yes. That's not forbidden, Nefera."

"I-"

It was then that the door to the gym opened, revealing Coach Igor, who seemed rather angry when seeing that the audition hadn't been finished yet. "Isn't this over?!"

Surprisingly, the werecat judge stood up. "Yep. We made our choice, no, Liliana?"

Liliana followed. "Totes." She faced the coach. "Cleo is on the team."

"Good," he said, rather uninterested.

Now, Nefera stood up as well. " _No_! I disagree!"

"Your time's over," Coach Igor simply stated.

Nefera couldn't believe it. "Ex _cuse_ me?!"

He turned to the door. "Ghouls, you can come in."

Suddenly, the entire fear squad entered the gym, walking to the middle and forming a line.

"Time to make your choice, Princess," Coach Igor said to Nefera.

She raised an eyebrow, unprepared, seeing Toralei in line, who winced at her. As the best member, she had obviously prepared to be chosen. This was not a secret, since Nefera and her had spoken about it openly in the past.

"I choose..."

After a few seconds of silence, the coach hurried, "A bit quicker, ghoul! The casketball team needs the gym."

Nefera smiled sweetly. She turned to her sister, who stood next to her instead of in line, obviously not prepared to be chosen, and announced, "Cleo is my successor."


	39. Social exchange

**Chapter 39: Social exchange**

In less than two weeks, there would be prom, and the votes for who would be graced with the title 'Prom King' and 'Prom Queen' had begun a day ago.

Of course, Nefera wouldn't be Nefera if she didn't have a trick up her sleeve to manipulate the result in her favour. As a de Nile, she _had_ to win this vote, no _matter_ the cost!

After all, prom was so important that her whole family knew about it and would surely be utterly surprised and disappointed in case she ended up without the title. There was no way she could unlive with the feeling of not being the most prominent figure in high school!

To guarantee a victory, the princess had decided that scaring the voters would most likely be the most efficient way. It should be rather easy, especially because most students _already_ feared Nefera. They had heard rumors about the things she had done to a certain _Mc Bat_...

The princess had planned this day's lunch to be her time of shining: when most students of interest were in the creepeteria, she clincked her spoon against a glass to get everyone's attention.

As the monsters were looking at her, some in confusion and some in fear or annoyance, she got up and said, " _Ahem_." After a small pause, the princess started her speech, surrounded by two strong guards on her left and right side. "As you know, we are celebrating prom in less than two weeks. The votes for King and Queen have started yesterday, and I want _you_ to vote for _me_. Either you obey my orders, or, _if you want me to make your unlife difficult_ ," she narrowed her eyes, her facial expression darkening, "you can have me _force_ you."

A few sudents were gasping, some of them gulped.

"It should be known by you that I will get to know who voted for me and who _didn't_. As a de Nile, I have connections, and I will check the votes _personally_. So don't think that you can escape my wrath in any way!"

Their eyes widened in fear.

Lastly, she said, " _You will only end up okay if you vote for me as Prom Queen,_ " before leaving the creepeteria.

There was not a lot of alone time, because, right when she stepped out, Nefera got confronted by a ghoul she knew too well. "You _traitor_!"

She stopped in front of Toralei, raising an arrogant eyebrow. "Do you _need_ something?"

"I need an explanation!" She shouted, obviously highly angered.

"Do I look like a _teacher_ or something? I would never lower myself down to something like that."

Toralei looked at Nefera with big eyes, almost surprised how she could act so normal, as if the werecat's anger was somehow _unwarranted_. "How could you betray me? We had a deal!"

Suddenly, a smirk was spreading on the princess' lips. "Hurt?"

" _Very_! I was expecting to become captain for all my hard _work_!"

Nefera shrugged, happier than usually. "You should have thought about that before training Cleo."

" _Training_ _Cleo_?! _That's_ your probelm?!"

"I wanted Cleo to fail and now that you have trained her, she has reached her goal by becoming good at fearleading. You have betrayed me, and I have repaid you." She waited a second. "Any other stupid questions? I have an appointment in 10."

Toralei was left in anger and silence, when she didn't answer before Nefera walked away. She was sure that, _someday_ , there would be revenge. Now, she hated both of the de Niles, and Meowlody and Purrsephone would surely help her to _express_ that anger. Cleo was waiting in the gym, perhaps waiting for a little _surprise_...

A few hours later, when Nefera was passing by the gym, her hair and nails done, the mansters seemed to be just finished with practice. The former captain, a werewolf whose muscles qualified him to be a so called 'heart-throb' - Nefera had never understood the term -. approached her with a smirk. They had seen each other on every match, yet had never spoken.

"Hey," he said with a smirk that was bright enough to show her his fangs. He was bathed in sweat, when taking off his tricot, presenting her an oiled six-pack.

She stopped and raised an uninterested eyebrow at him. No matter how 'hot' _all_ the ghouls described him to be, Nefera had never cared for boys. In fact, she had never cared for boys, girls or any other ' _sexual_ ' or ' _romantic_ ' interest. "What do you want?"

"I heard your little speech in the creepeteria today. Think you'll be successful?"

Surprisingly calm, not once glancing down at his chest, she told him, "I was never _not_ successful."

"Fair enough."

She wanted to keep going, a designer bag in her hands, when he stopped her. She asked, a bit angrier than before, "What _is_ it?"

"There's, like, a 99% chance I'll become Prom King, so..."

"So, what?"

"We'll be the prom couple. People will ship us and stuff."

She raised an eyebrow. " _'Ship'_?"

He chuckled, suddenly seeing something cute in her. "Yeah. Like, they will want us to be together."

" _Ew_."

The werewolf laughed, playfully saying, "Hey, don't be so harsh on me. I have feelings too, you know?"

"Are you, like, _done_?"

"Sure. You want me to spread you word? Some monsters surely weren't in the creepeteria today."

"Yeah, do that."

"Great." He smirked. "I'll be happy to kiss you at prom."

 _Eeeew!_


	40. Reaching a goal

**Chapter 40: Reaching a goal**

On this glorious day, Ramses couldn't hold back a smile. He faced his oldest daughter, dolled up like crazy - yet they all knew, for this occasion, it was worth it.

"My daughter," he philosophized when looking up and down at her, feeling no need to hide the pride in his voice, "on her way to prom."

Nefera smiled back at him. This smile was genuine, unlike all her other ones, which were fake and used as a manipulation tool.

When the talking, admiring and taking photos that were supposed to last forever was done, Nefera said goodbye for now to her father and sister and left the palace.

Next, she took the limousine that stood in front, prepared. When the driver arrived at Monster High about fifteen minutes later, Nefera took a last look in her mirror. Her hair and makeup was done perfectly, and her golden jewellery complimented her teal gown in a perfect way, which managed to look elegant and sexy at the same time.

When the princess entered - like a true de Nile, fashionably late -, the party was already going on. The music and decorations wove their spell over everything, and every monster seemed to be having a great time. Even the chess-playing zombies, the nerds of the school, wore wide smiles on their grey faces when socializing and holding colorful cocktails which looked as exotic as Nefera herself. For this day, you could really see that the school had put great effort into organisation.

Nefera grabbed a drink, and watched the crowd, just for a while. In this situation, it was plain that no one's attention was on her, everyone was doing something with their so called 'friends'. People Nefera never had placed importance on. (At least, she had never let it show.) Therefore, she was left alone in the corner.

She wouldn't be her, though, if she accepted this in any way or looked for company right now. Instead, the princess decided to pick a fight with...anyone available. She was happy - or rather angered - when finding her two favorite enemies on the dance floor. She approached them promptly.

"Look who's there," Casta said to Clawdia when seeing the _heir to her father's throne_ walk right towards them.

Clawdia turned around, by far not as happy as Casta. "If you want to bully us, you can leave again."

The princess answered calmly, "I'm just surprised to find you still attending."

Clawdia raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm an A student!"

"I have straight As in all my classes," Nefera said, not impressed in any way.

"Well, your a manipulative cheater, so I'm not surprised."

Nefera suddenly fake smiled, as if this answer had hit her deeply. "And you're a walking disappointment. Not even your As or your ugly, cheap pen will ever make you as good as me. I am attending a journey to Europe in just a month, and it will bring me an international career as a supermodel, while you are stuck here, in the hole you call a house, with stray-sibings to babysit. I know you want me to envy you, but I do not in any way. The opposite is true - you are jealous of my natural greatness and superiority, and get depressed and sad when comparing your unlife to mine. It must be horrible unliving as a second-class citizen who will never be enough."

Both Clawdia and Casta were quite surprised about that outburst. The princess had been very calm just a minute ago.

"And you?" Nefera continued when looking at the witch. "Still wanting to become a singer?"

"I won't let you take any more of my confidence," Casta responded in anger. "Leave right now, or I will turn you into the rat you are!"

The princess gasped quietly at this rude insult.

This gave Clawdia just enough time to think of a response. "Seriously, Nefera, you are nothing but an arrogant coward, and I am more than happy knowing that after high school, I will never have to see you or deal with you again. I don't know what is wrong with you, but it must be something major. You dare to talk badly about my loving family, my pack, my _everything_ , while you unlive in a family I bet is dysfunctional, abusive and cold-hearted. I have never met anyone who is so much of a bully, a cheater, a manipulator as you are, and you can believe me when I say that's not a compliment. Your attempts at modelling will probably bring you back to reality quite quickly if you don't change your disgusting behaviour. I'd rather quit a job than work with you, because for all I know you are evil, cunning and reckless. It's you who has made high school more than difficult for most monsters, and lastly, I want you to know, that you, as a person, completely _disgust_ me. Stunning on the outside, but rotten and nasty on the inside. You are the definition of a narcissist. Get help or you won't reach anything but unemployment."

The princess was shocked, taken aback. No one had ever talked to her like that.

Casta used the princess' surprise to add, "I hope that you can change, Nefera, because I fear for the monsters you will meet in the future, the ones that are quiet and anxious. I hope that they will never take your words and actions to heart the same way I and many others did. If it wasn't for Clawdia and kind fans that have supported me, I would have long ago given up on my dream, solely because of you."

Well, the night's events were certainly unexpected. Nefera didn't even have a chance to respond, or to plan an evil revenge, because Miss Bloodgood stepped up onto the rather small stage, a microphone standing in front of her.

"Dear students of Monster High," she said happily, "today is your prom, and I want you to enjoy it to the fullest. The party has begun an hour ago and is by far not over. Yet, I think it's time to announce the two lucky students who have become King and Queen of prom, the ones you have voted for some days ago."

The students started cheering.

"Traditionally, I will start with the male. Prom King is...," she waited a few seconds to build up some excitement, "Jack von Wolf!"

Suddenly, the ghouls cheered loudly, so loudly that Nefera thought she'd get a headache. The former captain of the casketball team stepped onto the stage with an award-winning smirk. "Thank you, Monster High!" he shouted, which only caused the ghouls to get even louder.

"Now, we will get to your female match, the ghoul who has earned the most of Monster high's popularity," Bloodgood continued. "Prom Queen is..."

All of a sudden, Nefera felt sick, as if someone had kicked her in the gut. The imagination of not winning was miserable and painful, a case that would make her leave immediately.

"Nefera de Nile!"

Suddenly, a load was taken off the princess' mind, she stepped onto the stage with a smile brighter than Jack's, waving to her 'fans' that looked as if they were somehow _forced_ to applaud.

"Congratulations, you two!" Miss Bloodgood told them, apparently happy with Monster High's choice.

The two received sashes with their titles and two crowns Nefera thought to be incredibly cheap looking. Sooner than expected, a skeleton with a camera showed up on the stage and took some photos of the winners together, both smiling and apparently happy.

"You did great, babe," Jack said with a smirk when placing a hand on Nefera's hip, pulling her so close that their cheeks were almost touching.

"I know I'm great," she responded, not facing him but the skeleton, when posing for the pictures.

Tonight, she had reached the greatest.


End file.
